The Supreme Commander
by thewookieesroar
Summary: Palpatine offers Anakin the position of Supreme Commander and Anakin leaves the Jedi Order. The Jedi ask Anakin to discover who the Sith Lord in the Senate is. Maul captures Ahsoka but gives her info about the Sith Lord. With Ahsoka branded a traitor, Maul's mysterious motives, and Anakin's questionable allegiances, the fate of the galaxy is left up in the air.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars

Supreme Commander Skywalker

Chapter 1

0-0-0-0-0-0

Obi-Wan Kenobi was strolling down the familiar halls of the Jedi Temple admiring the Coruscant skyline in the middle of the night. He had been staring at the same skyline for decades but with the war raging, he had found a new appreciation for being in the Temple, if only for a couple days. He was pondering the events that had just transpired on the _Invisible Hand_ today. Despite the death of Count Dooku the dark side hadn't lost an inch in the force. Scarily enough, it seemed the dark side had gotten stronger with the death of Count Dooku.

The sound of a door shutting at the end of the hallway shook him from his thoughts and he turned his attention to the source of the noise. He saw his former padawan sneaking out his room and something told Obi-Wan he didn't want to be followed. Usually he would call Anakin over but rumors had always gone around that Anakin left during the night. His curiosity got the best of him and he decided to follow him out of the Temple and find out where he was going.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The speeder controls brought a feeling of warmth to Anakin's hands. There was nothing like a flying contraption to calm Anakin's mind. Luckily tonight nobody had seen him leave so he was home free to take the fastest route to Padme's apartment atop the Senate building. He scanned his identification into the speeder and it activated, lifting off the ground. He exited the hangar and flew to the Senate building which was a relatively short flight from the Jedi Temple.

He reached out with the force and could feel the emotions of the people. Some were mourning, while other were thankful things hadn't been worse. The Battle of Coruscant had taken its toll on the citizens of the planet. As he got towards the Senate building he was stopped at an aerial checkpoint guarded by four aerial security droids.

"Please hand over identification immediately we are currently in a Security Protocol 4," buzzed the security droid.

Anakin handed the droid his identification for scanning. He heard a click and a scanner popped out from between the retinal sensors of the droid. A blue light washed over his identification and the droid beeped.

"You may proceed Master Skywalker."

Anakin continued on his way to the apartment. He parked his speeder just outside her porch. He hopped over the wooden railing and walked in through the doors. He was midway through the front parlor when he heard the voice of a familiar droid.

"Oh, oh, Master Ani, welcome! Mistress Amidala is-."

"Right here." Padme Amidala was leaning on a doorway in a purple night gown. The gown almost hid the fact that she was pregnant, but Anakin could feel the life inside her in the force. Her smile seemed to warm the room and Anakin, even after three years, he couldn't get rid of the giddy feeling he felt whenever he saw her.

The protocol droid looked back and forth between the two. "I'll take this as my cue to shut down for the night," he said quietly as he walked into the backroom to leave the couple alone.

"How are you feeling?" Anakin asked as he ran up and gave her a hug. She recoiled a little as his cold skin, fresh out of the Coruscant night, made contact with her warm skin.

"Well my handmaidens are worried about my weight," she giggled. She moved back towards him and he was careful to keep his hands off her skin this time. She leaned in for a kiss, lasting longer than Anakin expected.

"Never gets old," Anakin said as they separated.

"It better not," responded Padme sending a threatening look his way.

Anakin smiled and started walking towards the bedroom. "I'm exhausted from today so I'm gonna lay down."

"Me too. With Count Dooku gone the war will be over soon and the Senate needs to devise a budget that incorporates post-war relief aid for worlds in need."

"Sounds boring," Anakin said with a yawn.

"Only for brainless brutes like you," she teased, reaching her hand over to tickle him. He jumped away from her and ran to the bed room. He took off his robe and tunic, setting them on the dresser and then laid in bed. He turned on the Holonet news and saw a picture of him on the screen.

"-_killing Separatist leader Count Dooku on his flagship today. The Separatists are without a leader and analysts suggest that power will fall back into the hands of the Separatist Council, but that power is an illusion. The Cyborg General Grievous is expected to be running the show with multiple sources from inside the Separatist Alliance saying that infighting has already begun. Trade Federation stock has declined by another five hundred points with the Techno Union taking an even greater hit at minus eight hundred. Chancellor Palpatine's office told us that the Chancellor is thankful for the heroics of General Skywalker and had it not been for him, he would be a prisoner on Raxus. We caught up with General Kenobi who fought beside General Skywalker on the flagship this morning for a full interview_."

"_Master Kenobi thank you for taking the time to answer a few questions and for your service in this war. First off, are you proud of your former Padawan for taking out Count Dooku?"_

_"__The word take out isn't really a word we like to use. Count Dooku was resisting arrest and if Anakin could have taken him alive he would have. Unfortunately for the Count, he was putting up too much of a fight and Anakin was forced to take his life._" Anakin could feel his chest drop. The Chancellor had ordered him to kill Dooku, but he could have denied doing it. Dooku was defenseless, and he knew his master would be disappointed if he knew the truth.

"_Are you proud of your Padawan though?_"

Anakin sat up. His master had never shown much emotion on this topic. He was humble about it and preferred to stay out of that spotlight. He was about to turn it off when he saw Obi-Wan smiled on screen.

"_Anakin has become an even greater Jedi than myself. Every Master wants his student to surpass him. He progressed much faster than usual and it's a bit aggravating when he beats me in droid counts every time, but yes. I'm the most proud a man can be._" There was some shuffling offscreen and the camera turned to the reporter.

"_Unfortunately that is all the time we have with General Kenobi. Great insight by one of our brave heroes._"

Anakin turned off the Holonet and laid down on the bed. He hadn't noticed Padme had laid down next to him. "Is everything alright?"

"Truthfully? No," he struggled to get the words he was trying to say out. "Nothing seems right anymore. The dark side feels stronger even with the death of Dooku. Nothing feels right."

"Ani, these past few days have pushed you to the brink and stress has a funny way of messing with our heads. All you need is some rest," Padme suggested as she pulled him towards her.

Anakin sighed, "I'm gonna get some fresh air. I just need to think."

He walked through the apartment and back on the porch where his speeder was parked. He stood out watching the speeders form a line of lights in the distance. His intense inner turmoil was burning inside him, and he was fearful for what this could mean. It felt like someone was putting thoughts in his head. Doubt, anger, jealousy, fear. These weren't unfamiliar emotions to him but the magnitude at which they were resonating far exceeded what he was used to.

Count Dooku's death was supposed to bring balance to the force. He was the Chosen One right? But the death of Count Dooku had only served to unbalance the force even more. Whats more, he was thrilled to learn his wife was pregnant, but what did that mean for his future in the order? The Jedi Council would discover it eventually. There was so much uncertainty in a moment where he had expected himself to be happy.

He could feel a tear rolling down his cheek. The warmth of it did little to comfort him and he couldn't fathom a way in which he could do this alone.

"You seem troubled."

He spun around and ignited his lightsaber. His master was sitting on the railing in the corner. "What are you doing here?" Anakin growled.

Obi-Wan stood up and slowly walked towards him and Anakin still hadn't disengaged his lightsaber. "I saw you leaving the temple and decided to follow you. Your emotions are a storm in the force."

Anakin closed his eyes and reached out trying to calm himself. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he shut off his lightsaber and threw it to the ground.

Obi-Wan continued, "is there something you want to share with me Anakin."

Anakin knew his master was no fool and that he knew everything now. Obi-Wan had always had a keen mind. "Are you going to tell the council?" He asked.

"No," Obi-Wan said dropping his hand from Anakin's shoulder and sitting down on the ledge beside him. "Anakin this war has stressed all of us out. What you have with Padme," he gulped, "it's what I wish I could have had with Satine."

Anakin looked up at his master and saw tears starting to form. Obi-Wan had never shown emotion like this before. He was always so tightly wound and to see him empathizing with him over and obvious violation of the Jedi Code shocked him.

"Obi-Wan, I-," he struggled to form a sentence, "I don't think my place is in the Jedi Order. Ahsoka leaving. It opened my eyes that there is more to the force than the Jedi and the Sith. Code and doctrine is limiting me and I think I could be more effective if I can channel the light on my own. These rules are pushing me to a dangerous place."

"You're my brother Anakin. If you choose to leave the order I will support you. I can feel the stress building, and I fear what it might do to you."

They both turned to look at the Coruscant skyline. The force seemed calmer in this moment, and the future didn't seem so bad. The night breeze was warm and offered some comfort to the two men.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"The events that have transpired were unforeseen," Palpatine growled as he folded his hands on his desk. The sudden surge in light side energy from Anakin Skywalker had indeed surprised him which worried Palpatine. He had felt the storm of emotions from him but in one fell swoop, calamity had washed over the beacon in the force. He knew it wasn't the result of a certain Naboo Senator. If it had been, it would have been a rush of love. No, this was a rush of understanding. It was as if someone had given him validation and the strength to rise above. He had felt empowerment. But not in the sense of power itself, more likely that of freedom.

The Vice-Chair of the Galactic Senate, Mas Amedda stepped closer to the desk. "Will this affect your plans Chancellor?"

"No. I can still turn the tide, but my strategy must be revised," Palpatine said as he leaned back in his chair, the gears already turning in his head.

"What changed my lord," the Chagrian asked, still standing stiffly in front of the Chancellor's desk.

Palpatine frowned, "his values. I can no longer sway him with visions of what could be. I have to show him what he's been missing out on. Summon the boy to my office tomorrow morning."

"It will be done," the Vice-Chair said with a bow before turning and exiting the office. The Chancellor sat back in his chair and folded his hands, reaching out to feel Skywalker's emotions, but only feeling harmony. He slammed his hands on the table feeling them sting which only fueled his anger even more.

He went into a side room and activated a secure line. He donned his black hood and typed in a contact into the Holotable. "General Grievous," the Sith Lord greeted.

"My lord," the General said rushing into a bow, "this is an unexpected honor."

"Dispense with the pleasantries General," Palpatine commanded angrily. He had no time for such words when his plans were in jeopardy. "Stay hidden on Utapau for now. When I command it, you will make yourself known there."

"It will be done Lord Sidious," he coughed out.

"Do not fail me General or I will personally track you down and eliminate you myself," threatened Palpatine as he ended the call. He could sense the fear radiating from the General systems away. He had little to no contact with Grievous throughout the war, but when he had the General had felt fear like he had never felt it before. The cyborg was a tool and nothing more. He needed the General to know that second chances did not exist. The fate of his plans rested on the General, and his eventual downfall to Anakin Skywalker.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin felt like a new man as he walked towards the door to the Chancellor's office. He still wasn't quite sure if he would leave the order since it had been his home since he was nine. He was almost relieved when he was summoned to the Chancellor's office. He didn't know what it was for, but perhaps during the meeting he could get some insight from his wise mentor. He found himself face to face with the Red Guards at the door and they stepped aside to let him in. He nodded to them and he continued through the door in the hall separating the main hallway from the Chancellor's office. There was a red guard in each corner of the hallway and their unmoving presence was impressive. Anakin had to admit he respected them greatly. They stood there endlessly all day and never once did their emotions seem to be wavering. They were drones in the force and the stamina and discipline it took to be one would probably overwhelm him, not to mention bore him.

The doors to the office opened and as he stepped through. It seemed to be warmer in the office than it did the halls. Whether that was because the Chancellor had the heat running or because he was in the company of a longtime friend was unclear to him.

"Anakin, my boy, good to see you!" The chancellor said as he looked up from his desk and stood up, his face bright. His wrinkles almost seem to disappear when he smiled.

"It's good to see you too your excellency," Anakin said with a bow. The Chancellor was wearing a red cloak, a color often seen worn by the Naboo nobility back on the Chancellor's homeworld.

Anakin I've told you a million times you don't have to bow for me, we've been friends for so long," he said as he came around the desk and shook his hand. "Please sit, can I get you anything to eat or drink? The kitchens have soup that would satisfy a droid."

"I'm fine for now," Anakin answered with a smile. Chancellor Palpatine was like the father figure he had never had. He had always been kind to him even when he was a young boy. A great contrast to the no nonsense attitude the Jedi Order seemed to carry about everywhere they went.

The Chancellor frowned, "don't lie to me boy I know you too well." He tapped a button on the desk, "can I get two soup specials up to the office."

"Yes sir, right away," came a voice from the other end. The Chancellor looked up and smiled, I don't need the greatest Jedi in history to starve to death in my office.

"I don't know about that," Anakin responded with a grin. Anakin couldn't deny that he enjoyed the praise the Chancellor showered him in, but he had to be humble about it. He only allowed his cockiness to show around Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"Well I do. You've won more battles than any other Jedi and you're by far the most powerful. The Sith would be wise to fear you. They should have waited another century to start this war then they would have had a better chance," chuckled the Chancellor.

"I can agree to that," Anakin responded, relaxing in his chair a bit. "Why did you summon me Chancellor, is there a mission you need me to do?"

Palpatine shook his head, "no, no I just wanted to catch up. These days you never get to spend time doing things you enjoy and talking to you is always a great joy. You're one of the few people I can trust on this lousy metropolis of a planet."

Anakin laughed. He didn't like Coruscant much either. When he first came here it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, but over the years the true nature of the planet had begun to show itself. Planets like Naboo were much more beautiful and suitable for residence. The lake country versus the city? He knew what he would choose. "You can always trust me Chancellor. I'm not much a fan of the way of the Senate."

"Yes sometimes I wish I was force sensitive and joined the order. Less squabbling and bickering."

"That's not always true. The council chambers can be a nightmare from time to time. These days making decisions are a losing battle for everyone," sneered Anakin.

"Yes the Oligarchy they have set up is unfortunately inefficient. I never understood why they don't elect one person to run the show every five or so years like the Republic does."

"Jedi tradition," Anakin muttered as if the phrase itself left a bad taste in his mouth.

"If progress is a bird, tradition is a cage. I always asked Master Yoda why the Jedi haven't gone through any reformations and evolutions," he lowered his voice and leaned in towards Anakin, "between you and me, the Senate thinks the Jedi Order has grown stagnant because of this thousand year old doctrine."

The door opened and a waitress came in with two bowls of soup and a water. She smiled at them as she set them down and scurried out of the room. When the door closed Palpatine smiled.

"I'm gonna let mine cool down a bit but feel free to dig in. I heard the senate kitchen staff and the temple kitchen staff have a rivalry on whose food is better."

"Well the cooks at the temple are very talented," Anakin said as he spooned out some soup. His eyes widened. "This dish has me siding with the Senate."

Palpatine smiled and look down at his spoon, deciding whether or not he wanted to eat yet. He eventually gave in and slurped up some broth. He winced at the hotness of the soup and quickly swallowed it.

"Not warm enough?" Joked Anakin watching the Chancellor trying to cool his tongue.

"Burned my tongue," he said with a laugh, "but I agree that soup is very good. But enough of food, tell me about what you've been doing since we last spoke after the Battle of Coruscant."

Anakin hesitated. He wanted his advice but didn't know how Palpatine would take the news of him wanting to leave the order. Palpatine noticed his hesitation and sighed.

"After all these years you should know you can tell me anything."

"I just-," Anakin struggled to put what he wanted to say in the right words. "When I killed Count Dooku, it felt like I was an executioner and that's not the Jedi way. But at the same time, it was the right thing to do. The Jedi are holding me back. While I know the dark side is wrong, I've been thinking I want to try and find a middle ground. My padawan Ahsoka could fight at her full potential on Mandalore and while the battle isn't over yet, it seems she has Maul's forces on the run."

"And you believe you would be more effective if you weren't tied down by Jedi doctrine?" Palpatine asked.

"Potentially," Anakin answered, "And there's something else."

Palpatine raised an eyebrow in anticipation. He was the only man Anakin knew besides Obi-Wan that wouldn't take his upcoming fatherhood as a bad thing. "Padme is pregnant. It won't be long until the Jedi figure it out. I might as well leave on a good note so I can have a healthy relationship with them."

"A wise move," quipped Palpatine as he finished the last of his soup and set it on the side of the table. He already knew his successor to his old Senate post was pregnant, he had been causing Anakin's dreams, but he acted like he was surprised.

"I just don't know what I'll do after I leave. Serving the Republic has been my whole life and I don't want to stop, I just don't know if I want to be a Jedi anymore."

"Have you considered politics? I'm sure Padme would give you a role on her staff," suggested Palpatine. Anakin almost laughed.

"Already crossed off the list. That's her sphere and I don't want to intrude. We both need to have our own worlds separate from each other."

"I agree. The worst thing you can do in a relationship is be with each other all day. That is what I suffered from." Palpatine said. Anakin knew Palpatine had a son, but they were estranged and the Chancellor had told him they hadn't talked in years. Anakin didn't want to dive into that topic again. Palpatine folded his hands and looked around the room for some inspiration. He smiled and Anakin looked up wondering what he was thinking. "There is some precedent to Jedi leaving the order and fighting in the Republic Military. Granted, it did lead to the rise of Darth Revan, but I have faith you won't walk down the same path as he did."

"What would my role be?" Anakin asked, perking his ears. He would love to continue to serve in the war and see the Republic through to victory.

"My boy I would make you the Supreme Commander of all Republic Forces. We haven't had one since the Ruusan Reformations and I offered the position to Master Windu but he refused, and I abandoned my search."

"What would I do in this job?" Anakin inquired.

"You would be the highest ranking officer in the Republic next to me and serve as my right hand. You would be on the Republic High Command and serve as their de facto leader. Everything they don't bring to me would be brought to you for approval. Of course I know how much you despise committees so in your absence they would just function how they have all war. It's a powerful position, but I believe you are more than ready."

Anakin smiled, "That sounds like a post I would be interested in. I still have to decide whether I want to leave though."

Palpatine smiled warmly, "of course my boy, I don't want to rush you. This is a big decision for you," he looked at the time, "I have a meeting with Senator Mothma in a couple minutes so if you don't have anything else you want to talk about I think we'll end it here."

"Of course Chancellor it was good seeing you," Anakin said as he stood up. The Chancellor stood up and followed him over to the door of the office.

"Let me know what you decide."

"I will Chancellor thank you," Anakin responded, walking back out the doors, passing the red guards.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: And that's the first chapter. I haven't written anything in awhile so it feels good to be back. I've written some half chapters and even gotten to two or three chapters on some stories before I ran out of inspiration. If you like this story, a follow and a favorite are always appreciated. I'm getting to a point where I have enough free time to write. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This top section will be where I answer questions from reviewers. TaitanoRules555 asked if I would wait for the Siege of Mandalore to come out and then continue the story. The Siege of Mandalore is the last arc in the new season so I don't think I will be waiting. After I publish this chapter I have another chapter already written and I'm working on the fourth chapter right now. By the time the first episode of season seven airs, I will probably have published my third chapter. I appreciate the review and hope you enjoy the story.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Star Wars

The Supreme Commander

Chapter 2

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin and Obi-Wan strolled through one of the abandoned corridors of the lower levels of the Jedi Temple. Many Jedi came here to think and clear their mind before the war, but with so many Jedi on the front lines, it was now a relic of a bygone era. It was one of the original floors in the Jedi Temple and used to foster gardens. It was a place where Jedi could find their inner harmony, but around the time the Sith fell, new additions were added to the Temple and it became a place where Jedi would go to be alone.

"So the Chancellor offered you General of the Republic?" Obi-Wan asked one more time to make sure he had it correct. It wasn't that he doubted Anakin was worthy of the job, it was that this role was the most important role in the entire Clone Army. He was shocked that an officer on the High Command didn't get this role. Added to the matter was that the war was almost over and it didn't seem like they would need a Supreme Commander much longer.

Anakin nodded, "he did, and I think I want to take the job."

Obi-Wan stopped and looked around to make sure nobody was around. "Anakin, I'm proud of not only the Jedi you've become but also the man. I don't want this to come off the wrong way, and I know I said I'd support you but-."

"I know what you're trying to say," Anakin said, "Obi-Wan. The talk we had the other night. It saved me from making choices I would have regretted. I felt a darkness growing in me but now," he paused, "now, it's gone. But the Jedi Order and my frustration with the council pushes me to places I don't want to go."

Obi-Wan could only stare at Anakin. He saw the slave he met on Tatooine, he saw the boy that ran at Count Dooku on Geonosis, and now, he saw a man that's won more battles than anybody in the order. He knew Anakin's path wasn't with the Jedi, and he knew that he must let go. His mouth wanted to tell Anakin this was insanity and that the Jedi could change, but deep down he knew that wasn't true.

"Obi-Wan. If you don't want me to leave-."

"No," interrupted Obi-Wan, waving his hands in the air, "if this is the choice you want to make, I will support you. But what will you do after the war?"

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Intruding, am I?" The green Jedi asked with a chuckle as he sat down on a decrepit bench in front of them.

"Master Yoda," Anakin began not sure how to tell the almost nine hundred year old Jedi why he wanted to leave the order. Yoda wasn't intimidating, but he always had something up his sleeve and he was a bit of a wild card in conversation. Talking to him could be like solving an unsolvable puzzle.

"Want to leave the order, you do." Yoda finished for him and both Jedi were taken by surprise.

"How did you know?" Anakin asked, feeling stupid afterwards. Master Yoda knew everything about everyone.

"A force power few Jedi know," Yoda said, "eavesdropping." A sly grin crept on to his face. Anakin and Obi-Wan chuckled at how even with a conversation like this Master Yoda could put a smile on everyones face. He was serious when he needed to be but the old master had not gotten rusty with his jokes. "A great darkness, I sensed in you. Gone, but always on the outskirts, waiting for weakness."

"I feel as though the Jedi Order and I have some philosophical differences," Anakin confessed.

"That's a big word," Obi-Wan muttered sarcastically and he ducked Anakin's hand coming towards the back of his head.

"Yes. Failed us, the Jedi code has. Address these concerns, after the war, we must. But leave the order, perhaps a smart decision, for you it is. Be with your wife and child, you should."

Again, Anakin was surprised, and he turned around to Obi-Wan who was equally as shocked. If Obi-Wan didn't tell Yoda, who did?

"Safe with me, your secret is," Yoda said, "used your love for another as a strength, you did."

"Master who told you about this?" Anakin asked. The only other person who knew was Palpatine and he didn't imagine he would have shared that secret with Yoda.

"Known for awhile, I have. Used you as a test dummy, I did. Attachment, proved it wasn't all bad."

"I think you resorted to fear because you didn't think you could trust us with this knowledge," Obi-Wan explained, "if we were here to support you then you wouldn't have given into those emotions."

"Made up your mind, you already have. Take the Chancellors offer, you should," Master Yoda said.

"You really want me to leave the order?" Anakin said in shock. Never in a million years did he think Master Yoda would just let him leave. This was a Jedi who had spent more than three quarters of a millennia in the Jedi Order.

"Anakin, there is always a place for you here in the order. I hope that after the war is over, you might return to us. But the position in front of you helps everyone out. You get what you want, the Chancellor has a talented former Jedi leading the military," Obi-Wan said.

"And get an ear in the Republic High Command, we do," Yoda pointed out.

Anakin frowned, "I'm not going to be your puppet in my new position."

"No. But have a good relationship, we must. The Sith, infiltrated the Senate, they have. Certain of it now, I am."

Anakin frowned, Obi-Wan had spoken before of the phantom Sith in the Senate, but he was never sure whether he could believe what Count Dooku had told Obi-Wan years ago on Geonosis. He saw where they were going with this and it was actually a brilliant idea. "So you want me to get close to the Senate to find out who the Sith Lord is?"

"Act angry at each other, we must. Your contempt for the Jedi Order, draw out the Sith Lord, it may," explained Master Yoda.

Anakin had to admit it was a pretty solid plan. The Sith couldn't resist possibly recruiting the Jedi's poster boy after the death of Count Dooku. He just had to play his role and make sure it was a convincing act.

"I'm sure the Chancellor could help us thin out the crowd," Anakin suggested.

Obi-Wan and Yoda looked skeptically at each other. "Anakin," Obi-Wan began, "we need to keep this between us three. The Chancellor could say something to someone and next thing you know, the Sith Lord is alerted."

Anakin frowned, "well if he's going to be my new boss I should keep him informed. He's been my oldest friend I can't keep him in the dark about this. What if the Sith Lord targets him?"

"Then why hasn't he yet?"

Anakin didn't have a response to that. It was rare that Anakin didn't have a quick quip or a sarcastic comment. Obi-Wan had a point, the Chancellor hadn't been targeted yet. The Sith Lord could be biding his time. But at the same time, there were many times throughout the war he had a chance. The Battle of Coruscant would have been a perfect time to strike.

"And if you tell the Chancellor, the Sith Lord might target him," reasoned Obi-Wan. Anakin had to admit that was true.

"Confusing, these times are," stated Yoda grimly, "above suspicion, nobody is."

"I will trust you on this Masters," conceded Anakin. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but he had nothing to lose. Plus, what the Chancellor doesn't know can't hurt him. The Chancellor was his friend, but if telling him of this revelation put him in the crosshairs of the Sith Lord then he had to keep him in the dark.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sheev Palpatine looked up from his desk when the automatic doors opened and he put on a warm smile when he saw Anakin Skywalker walking through the doors. He was careful not to probe too hard into the Jedi's mind to feel his emotions out of fear for him feeling his force sensitivity. He could feel the Jedi was a little stressed, but also somewhat relieved.

"Have you made a decision my boy," he asked, as he watched the Jedi approach his desk.

"I have. I announced my resignation from the order," he announced with a smile. Waves of joy seemed to radiate off the boy and Palpatine smiled.

"And how did the Jedi Council take it?" Palpatine asked curiously. Already plotting what he could do now that he had gotten the boy out of the Jedi Order.

"Not very well. They didn't support my decision and Master Windu in particular was pretty angry. They don't like how I chose the Clone Army over the Jedi Order."

Palpatine smiled. This had all worked out so well, and now he could begin to glorify Skywalker in the publics eyes and show him what life not bounded to a Jedi Code was like.

"I imagine Master Yoda was not pleased either?" He asked, trying hard to hide the smile that was creeping onto his face. This plan was going perfectly. It was actually easier than what he had planned out before.

"No. He said I was making a dangerous decision and that I was in danger of falling to the dark side. The Jedi never trusted me, and their reaction to my decision shows it. Not even Obi-Wan supported my decision."

"I'm sorry that none of them see that this is best for you," Palpatine said, standing up from his desk and approaching his soon to be apprentice. He put his hand on his shoulder and looked out the window of his office. "Ending the war will help the trillions of citizens that benefit from this Republic."

"I know, and that's what I'm here for. Once we take out General Grievous and the Separatist Council, we can negotiate peace with the Separatist Parliament."

"Yes, and that is exactly what I need you to do. General Grievous is hiding out on Utapau. You, your troops, and an entire armada will blockade the planet and prevent him from escaping. You will crush his droids and do what the Jedi could not. You will bring peace to this Republic."

"Yes Chancellor. Will I have any Jedi helping me with this task?"

"No. Best to have them stay away so they don't screw up the operation," Palpatine said as he returned to his holopad, "Admiral Yularen will lead the blockade and you will lead the ground forces."

"Understood," Anakin said with a bow.

"Now go. Lead the Clone Army to victory and bring peace and prosperity back to this Republic."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I left."

"What?"

Padme hadn't seen Anakin in thirty-six hours and the first thing he says to her is he left? Even a radar technician would be able to figure out what Anakin was talking about.

"Don't be mad I can explain," Anakin said waving his hands in front of him, expecting some sort of outburst from Padme.

Padme laughed, "I'm not mad. We can finally be public about our relationship. That's all I've really ever wanted. Plus all the whisperings of me whoring around from the opposition will be put to rest."

"Well that's the problem," Anakin began, rubbing the back of his head, "we can't just yet."

"Why not," protested Padme, "are you worried about how this will make you look in front of the other Jedi?"

"No, no," Anakin exclaimed, "I just- I can't tell you everything because it would put you in danger. All I'm going to say is that I'm playing a dangerous game right now. The worst thing you can do is reveal our connection."

"Anakin," Padme said, basically shouting, "we've been married for three years, you know you can trust me!"

"Padme, I'm serious. I never keep anything from you. You know I'm always up front with you about everything. When I keep something from you, its because I love you and want to keep you safe. The fate of the galaxy lays on me keeping my mouth shut. All I can tell you is don't trust anyone in that Senate building.

"Anakin I work with these people, I can't not trust them!"

"Padme. From the janitors who mop the floors all the way up to the Supreme Chancellor, something is going on and I need to get to the bottom of it. Until then, work like you usually would, but don't give up any information about me."

Padme was overwhelmed by the confusion she now felt. She didn't know if it was the pregnancy or this revelation but she started to teeter on her heels and Anakin had to grab her to keep her upright. This was a lot for Anakin to drop on her.

"Ana-," Padme began but she was cut off by Anakin's poor attempt at a soothing voice.

"Padme, you need rest. What you don't know can't hurt you. I wanted to come say goodbye to you. The Chancellor made me the Supreme Commander of the Clone Army. I'm headed to Utapau to destroy General Grievous and his forces."

"Anakin you are not helping me by saying that!" Padme yelled. Anakin always came home, but now that she was pregnant, she always worried that their child could potentially grow up without a father.

"That's why I'm the soldier and you're the glorified public speaker," Anakin teased.

"Who drugged me up enough to marry you," Padme teased back.

Anakin smiled and didn't say anything. He kissed her on the forehead and looked towards Threepio motioning for him to get Padme's handmaidens to get her into bed. With one last glance, he walked back towards his fighter and departed for his flagship.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A blue blade swung through the air cutting down the last Mandalorian guarding the throne room. Ahsoka entered the room and saw a familiar Zabrak sitting on the throne, surrounded by Mandalorian warriors who had their weapons pointed at her. Her small strike team had been successful in infiltrating the palace.

"I was expecting Kenobi," Maul said with some disappointment in his voice, "why are you here?"

"It's over Maul, your rule is at an end. Surrender, and the Republic will show mercy," Ahsoka commanded as she pointed her saber main saber towards the throne. She could feel his eyes studying her. A cold sensation washed over her body as he stood up and walked towards her. She put up her hand to keep the troopers behind her steady.

"You poor girl. You know nothing of the Republic you serve under," chuckled Maul. He unleashed a wave of force energy and it took everything Ahsoka had to not get pushed back. Her troops slammed against the wall and fell unconscious.

"What if I told you that there is a Sith Lord in your midst? Controlling everything since the start of this war."

"I don't believe a word you say!" Growled Ahsoka as she lunged towards Maul. He ignited his sabers in time to block the strike. He countered and a series of parries ensued with neither side giving an inch.

"But it's true. I was his apprentice before I fell to Kenobi's blade. Do you know why I disappeared from Mandalore? He was worried I would spoil his plans. He came here and tried to finish me off. The Separatists were always one step ahead of you despite their poor intelligence and weak army."

Ahsoka flipped away from him and disengaged her lightsaber, curious to hear what Maul had to say. He disengaged his saber and continued.

"My operation here should be the least of your concerns. The Sith Lord sent the Jedi here to do his dirty work. You are being played," Maul said with a sadistic laugh.

"Subdue her!" He commanded and the Mandalorian troopers next to him shocked her unconscious.

"What about the Clones sir?" A Mandalorian warrior asked.

"Imprison them as well. The more hostages the better," Maul said as he walked back to the throne. If he could turn the Jedi's sights on his master, they would completely ignore his operation and it would buy him time to consolidate his rule and start his black market operation up. Ahsoka Tano could be his tool to distract the Jedi.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin Skywalker stood on the bridge of his new Victory-Class Star Destroyer and looked out the viewport. His armada contained three Victory-Class Star Destroyers, and fifteen Venator-Class Star Destroyers. Along with those he had three medical frigates and six support cruisers. They had enough ships to blockade the planet and prevent any escape for the Separatist forces.

"Supreme Commander, we are coming out of hyperspace," the Clone naval officer said as the ship slowed and they dropped out of hyperspace outside of the Separatist fleet.

"All batteries fire," commanded Skywalker as the massive fleet began raining fire down on the Separatist warships. The Separatist fleet was no match for the intense firepower of the Armada and the ships quickly fell one by one. "Admiral, begin descending into the atmosphere. I want gunships with fighter escorts ready. Scramble all communications in and out of the system."

"Yes sir," Admiral Yularen said, getting to work on carrying out Skywalker's orders. Anakin preceded down to the hangar bay. He passed Clones running to their stations and he quickly made his way to the hangar.

"Skywalker, you are clear to begin landing sequence. Stay safe," said Yularen's voice through his comlink.

"Same to you Admiral," Anakin said as he hopped into his straighter. "Landing force this is Skywalker. Group leaders, check in."

"Delta group check."

"Alpha group standing by."

"Beta group check."

"Gold group ready."

"Fighters away," Anakin said as he punched the accelerator forward and lifted out of his crusier. Fighters and gunships poured out of the Destroyers and headed towards the planet.

"Delta and Alpha group, escort the gunships to the rendezvous point at capital city and lend air support to landing units. Beta and Gold groups, form up behind me and engage the remaining enemy fighters."

"Sir, we have enemy fighters at point three and point six."

"Gold group, peel off and take the fighters at point three, I'll take the fighters at point six. Beta group, cover my tail."

Anakin sped towards the enemy fighters, taking out three on his first pass. Weaving and rolling to avoid lasers and ships.

"This is Gold two, we lost Gold Leader and Gold Thirteen."

"Gold two you are now Gold Leader, go for a second pass," commanded Anakin as he jerked the yoke to quickly turn around and go for a second pass.

"This is Beta Leader, we lost Beta Nine."

"Things are gonna get messy up here. If your leader is down the next number is in command. We must eliminate all fighters to prevent enemy air attacks." Anakin commanded, while taking out four fighters and letting his wing men take out the rest.

"Beta squadron, regroup with the blockade and provide support for our Star Destroyers. Gold Group, I am en route to support."

"Copy that."

Anakin sped towards the dogfight. He narrowly missed being blown to pieces by a laser. The enemy ships were moving closer to the atmosphere and had started to disappear into the clouds.

"Gold group, stay sharp," warned Anakin. He felt a warning from the force. "Take evasive action!"

A swarm of fighters appeared out of the clouds and Anakin managed to punch a hole through the swarm and dipped down into the sky where he could see. He had two fighters on his tail and he couldn't shake them. He looked at his control panel to see that they had fired their missiles at him.

He shot down towards the ground and at the last second, pulled up and released the spare parts. The missiles blew up the parts and he turned around and fired on the fighters destroying both of them.

"Gold Leader, status report," demanded Anakin, furious that these fighters had come out of nowhere.

"This is Gold Seven. We lost twenty fighters. The droid ships are gone but we suffered heavy losses."

"Take what remains of your team back to the Star Destroyers to reinforce the blockade. You did well."

"Will do Supreme Commander, good luck down there."

Anakin sped towards the rendezvous point. "R2, scan for enemy anti-aircraft guns and patch me through to Alpha group and Delta group."

R2 beeped an affirmative. Nothing came up on the scanner fortunately.

"-rk two and three," came Delta Leader's voice.

"Delta and Alpha Leader this is Skywalker, we dispatched with the fighters. Is it clear to land?" Anakin asked as he approached the landing site. Already he could see the ground battle had begun.

"Yes Supreme Commander, we have begun our bombing runs and the droids have retreated into the hangars."

Anakin began flying into the sink hole that the Separatists were based in. He landed behind his line and hopped out of his fighter. "R2, take the fighter back to the ship but be on standby to come back."

R2-D2 whistled and the ship lifted off back towards the fleet. Anakin sprinted to catch up to the action.

"Commander Appo," Anakin said into his wrist comm as he hopped onto a lift, "status report."

"We are pushing the droids back. Reports are coming in that General Grievous is near your location. Take lift E7 to the third floor and you should come across him."

Anakin got off the lift at the bottom and sprinted down the hallway. He came across the lift Appo had mentioned and the doors swung open. He was met with the towering metallic body of the dreaded cyborg General Grievous. He was flanked by two magna guards. For just the second time in the entire war, Anakin was face to face with the leader of the Droid Army.

"Skywalker," coughed Grievous, "we meet again."

The magna guards move to engage him and Anakin quickly dispatched the first one. He noticed the cyborg was making a break for another lift and Anakin pushed the other guard into a wall and raced to catch up with him. Grievous entered a lift and the door shut before Skywalker reach it. He spotted a lift down the hall and took it down to the ground floor where Grievous would most likely have gone.

The lift doors open and he came upon an open, two story hangar. He stepped out and spotted the Droid General running towards a shuttle. Anakin quickly used the force to cause the bridge overhead to collapse. Crushing the shuttle and preventing him from escaping.

"General Grievous. For your reputation, I thought you would be less of a coward," Anakin sneered, igniting his lightsaber.

"I will make you wish I had escaped," Grievous threatened, separating his two arms into four and drawing his lightsabers. Anakin had heard Obi-Wan talk about Grievous and he knew what to expect. But to see it in person still threw Anakin off. Nevertheless, he needed to eliminate Grievous so he could bring about the end of the war.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Quite the cliffhanger right? I feel like this chapter was a little rushed but I just had to keep things moving and set up some other aspects of the story that will be important down the road. I guess what I'm trying to say is I apologize if the pacing was a little off. I also should note that yes, in canon Ahsoka and Maul's duel takes place during the Battle of Coruscant but I decided to move it back so it was concurrent with Anakin being sent to Utapau. It makes better sense for my story. I added the Anakin and Padme scene while I was writing this note as an afterthought. Chapter 3 will start to tie things together and should make some more sense. I'm gonna work on my pacing for that chapter and try to slow things down. As always, any constructive criticism is much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars

The Supreme Commander

Chapter 3

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin could see why many Jedi had feared Grievous. His spinning outer sabers spun faster than most Jedi would be able to keep up with. Luckily for Anakin, he had seen such precision and speed from the former Count Dooku. He wasn't worried about the outer sabers as much as he was the inner sabers dragging across the ground. A quick jab while he was focused on the outer sabers could lead to a short career as the Supreme Commander of the Republic. He had to hand it to Grievous, he knew how to intimidate his opponents to the point of them being off their game. If Anakin had been any other Jedi, he probably would have tried to play a defensive game, but being the Djem So specialist that he was, he needed to be aggressive.

He lunged towards Grievous and decided to focus on disarming one lightsaber at a time. The outer lightsabers were the easiest to go for, but he kept a close watch on the inner sabers. He parried Grievous's initial strikes with ease and pressed his attack. He could see that Grievous was a wild card when it came to lightsaber combat, using defensive and offensive moves that indicated to Anakin that he was a master of every lightsaber form. It was no surprise to Anakin as many Jedi had come back with conflicting reports on what forms Grievous used in combat.

It became clear to Anakin that he couldn't simply outsmart him on lightsaber technique. No, he had to use his lightsaber skills to best Grievous. He parried Grievous's strike to the head and as fast as he could, he started testing Grievous's defenses with strong blows aimed at severing his arms. He knew Grievous was examining his form so he tried to mask it with unconventional strikes and blows that didn't adhere to any particular form. He feigned right and ducked Grievous's strike, moving his lightsaber up Grievous's right's side taking out the first outer saber.

Grievous's growled and immediately was launched into a fit of rage, lashing out at Anakin. His strikes became quicker and soon Anakin was on the defensive. Anakin and Grievous were evenly matched on agility and Anakin soon found himself in a bad position as he was mere feet from the wall of the hangar. With all his might, he pushed Grievous back with the force, buying himself ample time to jump out of the way of Grievous's next strike. With his feet set and his breathing beginning to steady, Anakin realized that Grievous's rage was a weakness just as much as it was a strength.

"I'll let you pick which arm I take off next," Anakin said, flashing a smile at the General. The cyborg lashed out with rage, bringing his lightsabers up to smash Anakin with all three. Anakin jumped up to his left side and took out the other outer saber.

"You fool," Grievous laughed, "you should have gone for the same side." Grievous slashed at Anakin with his inner sabers, simultaneously throwing a punch that sent Anakin flying into the durasteel wall of the hangar. Anakin could feel the dust from the ceiling raining down when he made contact with the wall. Grievous approached Anakin kicking his lightsaber out of the way.

"And now, the legendary Anakin Skywalker dies!" Taunted Grievous, coughing as he brought up his sabers.

_CLANK._

Anakin and Grievous both turned their attention to behind Grievous where a Clone Pilot was standing up.

"Delta Leader?" Anakin said, completely confused on why a Clone Pilot was in this hangar.

The Clone Pilot whipped off his helmet. "Hello there!"

Anakin had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Kenobi!" Grievous screamed in rage. Anakin took the moment of confusion to leap to his feet and dive towards his lightsaber. Obi-Wan bought him some time by slamming Grievous into the wall with the force.

"Obi-Wan how did you get that armor?" Asked Anakin. Shocked that Obi-Wan had found his way to Utapau.

"Honestly Anakin I'm surprised you didn't notice how all the anti-air batteries were gone when you got here. And not to mention how robotic the Clone voice box I have sounds. Quite the Supreme Commander you are," Obi-Wan said with a grin. Anakin didn't know if he wanted to hug Obi-Wan or punch him.

"Why didn't you join in earlier?" Anakin asked.

"I wanted to see how you would do against him," laughed Obi-Wan as Grievous approached them.

"Did you see anything you liked?" Asked Anakin.

"Not particularly," Obi-Wan teased as Grievous struck at him. The Soresu master easily blocked the strike, and Anakin jumped in and launched a series of strikes on the General. He flipped over the cyborg and launched a strike at his back. Grievous parried but had to quickly turn around and block Obi-Wan's blade. Anakin and Obi-Wan were too fast even for Grievous. Their years of fighting together had made them a formidable duo to come up against

The cyborg General had two lightsabers and he made sure one was pointed at each of the two. His flexible robotic arms and legs allowed him to go into positions that many past opponents of the duo were unable to. This made him a harder target to hit, as well as unpredictable.

The two sides moved across the hangar, neither seeming to give an inch. Anakin, the master of offense, and Obi-Wan, the master of defense, made a formidable pair. But with Grievous being proficient in all seven forms, it was a relatively even match up. Kenobi knew that Grievous's fatal flaw was his rage. If he could get him mad, Anakin might be able to find an opening while Obi-Wan would block the onslaught of lightsaber strikes.

"The war is over General," Obi-Wan taunted as he blocked a strike aimed at his head, "you will be reduced to an obsolete scrap pile any day now. Might as well give up."

Grievous's strikes became faster and Obi-Wan knew it was working as he had to duck under a blade and quickly block his other lightsaber from splitting him down the middle.

"General I was just being courteous. Droids deserve the same rights as organics." This seemed to be the trigger for Grievous. He sent strike after strike at Kenobi and Kenobi parried them all. Grievous was only slowed down by having to bat away Anakin's strikes. Obi-Wan's resistance to his blows seemed to anger him more and he started working kicks into his routine. This was too much for Grievous to maintain and Anakin was able to cut off one of his hands. Grievous was now down to one lightsaber. Anakin and Obi-Wan circled him. They were the predators, and he was the prey. The only advantage Grievous had was that Anakin and Obi-Wan were getting tired.

Grievous adjusted his strategy. He lunged at Anakin sending a series of blows at the Supreme Commander. Anakin, though not as defensively savvy as Obi-Wan, still managed to block the strikes. Obi-Wan ran to assist Anakin, forcing the cyborg to fight on two fronts. Grievous sent a kick that connected with Anakin's stomach and he went flying across the hangar. Only being stopped by boxes of munitions which came tumbling down on top of Anakin

"I'll make this quick," Grievous said as he attacked Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan grinned. The form Grievous was using was the exact same as one of the temple simulations that Obi-Wan had mastered. Grievous swung high, Obi-Wan blocked. He swung low, Obi-Wan blocked. When Obi-Wan saw the third movement, he sent a jab at Grievous, separating his fourth arm. Grievous tried to kick Obi-Wan but he was too slow and Obi-Wan slashed his blade down and cut off Grievous's left leg, suspending Grievous's fighting capabilities. Grievous fell onto the floor.

"You're right General. It was quick," said an amused Obi-Wan as he pointed his saber at the cyborg General.

Anakin came up behind Obi-Wan wincing as he knelt down to look Grievous in the eyes. "General Grievous. You're going to answer some questions for me."

"I won't talk Jedi scum," Grievous coughed, staring back at Anakin. His yellow eyes piercing Anakin, and the burnt skin that was barely visible behind his face mask sent a chill down Anakin's spine.

"Who is the Sith Lord you and Dooku served under?" Anakin asked.

When Grievous failed to answer, Anakin used the force to slowly crush the cyborgs organic heart. Grievous started howling in pain and Obi-Wan despite his better judgement, decided to let Anakin have his way with the General. Anakin wasn't a Jedi so he no longer had to abide by the rules.

"I don't know his name," Grievous revealed, breathing heavily to try to counter the pain he felt, but his coughing had worsened and Obi-Wan could sense the life leaving Grievous. "Lord Sidious kept his identity secret. Only Count Dooku knew."

Anakin sensing the General was telling the truth ignited his lightsaber, and after getting a nod of approval from Obi-Wan, he plunged the lightsaber into Grievous's heart. The reign of terror had ended. General Grievous would never kill again.

"As difficult as it was to stand by and watch you do that, I do feel like the galaxy is a better place now," Obi-Wan said, staring down at the corpse of the once feared General Grievous. They were interrupted by a beep from Anakin's wrist comm. It was Commander Appo.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"The Utapauans electric weaponry was hijacked by the Droid Army and used against the Clones. The Clones effected suffered no casualties but it seems they have well-," Appo struggled to find the word and Anakin raised his eyebrow, "short circuited."

"Short circuited?" Anakin repeated, needing Appo to clarify.

"I don't know what is wrong with these Clones but some of them have suffered from memory loss. It seems to only be temporary, but they keep saying they don't remember the battle and are asking if the final mission was completed. I know my brothers better than anyone, and I know something is wrong," Appo insisted and Anakin and Obi-Wan glanced worryingly at each other.

"Bring all of these soldiers onto my flagship for a personal inspection from my medical droid," Anakin said, curious as to what exactly this meant. This struck close to home with him and he felt the same feelings from Obi-Wan. It was reminiscent of an incident that had happened with Tup and then Fives had gone crazy talking about some sort of conspiracy. Could this all be related to the Sith Lord in the Senate?

"Of course sir," Appo replied. Anakin ended the call and turned towards Obi-Wan.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Obi-Wan asked, a concerned look forming on his face.

"Yeah. I think there is more to Fives's story," Anakin said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Back onboard the flagship Anakin had begun to work through the Clones systematically. Thousands of Clones had been impacted by the electro weapon and Anakin had ordered all medical droids be transferred to his ship.

The medical droid that wa usually stationed on this ship walking into the room and looked towards Anakin, paying no mind to Obi-Wan who was currently disguised as Delta Leader. "Sir, it seems to be a microchip implanted in every Clones head. They appear to be a tumor but electric readouts indicate that is is some sort of electric control system attached to their nervous system."

Anakin looked out the viewport at the planet down below. This whole situation confirmed part of what Fives had told Anakin. "Will they reactivate?" Anakin asked, hoping the answer was no.

"I'm sorry sir, the electric readout indicates that the circuits are fried. There is no way to get them reactivated," the droid said as it displayed a readout of the chip.

"Can I get one of these chips? Is there any way to surgically remove them?" Anakin asked.

"Yes sir, we believe we could extract a chip from one of the Clones, though it will take some time," stated the medical droid as it brought up a manifest of the procedure to remove the chip.

Anakin looked it over and handed it back to the droid. "Good. Find me a patient with a functioning chip. I want to examine it."

"At once sir," the Medical Droid said as it left the room to search for a functioning Clone. Anakin looked around the completely white room of the Medical Bay and sighed.

"This is certainly worrying news. Shall I inform the council?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Let's not inform the council until we have something we can inform them of," cautioned Anakin as he moved to where the droid had left the datapad. There was no need to cause hysteria before they knew of anything concrete.

Both Jedi sat in the med bay, wondering what their next move would be. Anakin searched the datapad for any information about the chips but all it contained were scans. Obi-Wan was staring at a blank wall trying to come up with a reason for why the Clones had chips in the first place.

The Medical Bay Door opened and the droid came in. "Sir, a Clone is going through surgery right now to fix a torn labrum. We can extract the chip from him for your examination."

"Perfect. Don't tell the Clone we did it, I want to see if there are any behavioral changes without a chip in place," ordered Anakin. He couldn't risk this chip extraction leading back to the Sith Lord's ears. That would put everyone on Coruscant in danger of the Sith Lord's wrath.

"Yes sir," the Medical droid said, walking out of the room and back towards the surgery center.

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat in the room for two hours, reminiscing about all the fun missions they went on together and sharing stories of times they weren't together. Anakin talked about Padme and Obi-Wan talked about Qui-Gon. They had lost track of time and Obi-Wan had to quickly put on his helmet when the Medical Droid came back in.

"Supreme Commander, here is the chip," the Medical Droid said, handing him a sealed packet.

"R2," Anakin said into his comlink, "get to the med bay as fast as you can."

It took R2 a couple minutes to get to the med bay and he came through the door on one wheel, screeching to a halt just short of the wall.

"R2, slice this chip for any and all information," requested Anakin as he handed the microchip to R2 for analysis.

R2-D2 was programmed to be a master slicer so Anakin was confident in his ability to get the information. He used his vast array of tools to get into the chips programming and immediately, information could be seen.

"It's just a bunch of orders programmed into their head," Anakin said ready to toss the datapad before Obi-Wan stopped him.

"Let me read it," Obi-Wan said, swiping the datapad and pouring through the orders. "Section one commands, orders one through fifteen appear to be able to be executed by any clone officer. Section two commands, orders sixteen through sixty four can be activated by anyone in High Command. Section three commands, orders sixty five cannot be executed by anyone under any circumstance. What is that command?"

_Clone Contingency Order Sixty-Five: The Clone Army is authorized to take out the Chancellor of the Republic. This order is currently locked and cannot be executed by anyone._

"Section four commands, order sixty-six and sixty-seven may be authorized by the Supreme Chancellor."

"Only two for the Supreme Chancellor?" Anakin asked, perplexed as to why there wasn't more specifically for the Chancellor.

_Clone Contingency Order Sixty-Six: The Clone Army is authorized to eliminate all Jedi. This order may only be issued by the Supreme Chancellor._

_Clone Contingency Order Sixty-Seven: The Clone Army is authorized to take action against the Senate. This order may only be issued by the Supreme Chancellor._

"The Clone Army if given to the wrong hands can wipe out the Republic as we know it," Obi-Wan murmured.

Anakin was stunned. Was this what the Sith Lord was planning? Was he attempting to usurp Chancellor Palpatine when the time was right? This could lead to the end of the Republic and the beginning of a Sith Empire.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The cold, metal floor was not a comfortable sleeping arrangement for Ahsoka Tano. She woke with a jolt and immediately, the events that had transpired came back to her: The storming of the palace, the throne room, and Maul. She heard footsteps coming down the hall. She looked up and saw the former Zabrak Sith approach her cell.

"Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan," spat Maul as he entered her cell and stood over her.

"I'm not a Jedi," Ahsoka hissed, trying desperately to break the binders on her wrist but to no avail. She gave up and sunk back against the wall, looking up at Maul's yellow eyes.

"No?" Maul asked curiously, "why don't you call yourself a Jedi?"

"I'm sure you're really interested in that story," snarled Ahsoka. She expected Maul to say something and when he didn't she looked up at him and noticed only a curious expression on his face. She was gonna be in this cell awhile and any human interaction - even with Maul - would keep her from tearing herself apart. "I left the order because I was put on trial for a crime I didn't commit. Instead of standing behind me, the order threw me under the bus. Only my master believed I was truly innocent."

"The Jedi betrayed you. Like the Sith betrayed me," whispered Maul, pensively gazing at the lights on the ceiling of the cell.

Ahsoka followed his gaze and remembered what he had said earlier. "You said you knew who the Sith Lord was."

"I do," replied Maul, gazing down towards Ahsoka.

"And he is in the government?"

"Lord Sidious was brought up shielding his presence from the Jedi. He is more powerful than you can possibly imagine," Maul said, as he sat down on the bench across from Ahsoka.

"What you are claiming is impossible," Ahsoka said, though not fully believing what she said.

Without saying anything Maul undid the binders restraining Ahsoka and opened the cell door. "I give you a choice Miss Tano, follow me and see for yourself, or try to fight me, maybe escape, and watch the Jedi fall."

Ahsoka fought the urge to send a kick towards his back. She had nothing to lose from hearing what Maul had to say. If he was trying to kill her, he would have done so already. She followed him out of the cell, noting all her possible ways of escape in case Maul tried something.

Feeling her emotions Maul chuckled, "fear not Miss Tano, I mean you no harm at the moment. You're considerably less of a threat to me than my old master."

"What do you have to gain from telling me this? How does helping the Jedi help you?" Asked Ahsoka as she followed him out into the hallway.

"I have become too dangerous for my old master. He will stop at nothing to destroy me. Can you say the same for the Jedi? They only appear when I make myself noticeable," explained Maul as they arrived at a door. He opened it and beckoned Ahsoka through.

"You first," said Ahsoka, still skeptical about what Maul wanted to show her. Maul led her into a room. It occurred to Ahsoka that these were his personal quarters. A comfortable bed, a closet that most likely contained his robes, and various artifacts were laid around the room. It was a big room, with a view of the city out of a reinforced laser proof glass. She imagined these quarters had been the quarters of Duchess Satine and all the Mandalorian leaders before her.

"What I know about my master is he thinks three steps ahead of everyone around him. As much as I despise him, I can't deny his intelligence. What he doesn't account for is when people do things he doesn't expect. You think I'm crazy for helping you keep the Jedi from falling. So does Sidious. He is betting that I stay out of his way and wait for an opportunity. The way I see it, I must do something crazy to take him down."

"So you are basically taking the high risk, high reward approach," reasoned Ahsoka as she focused in on a holocron sitting on a table.

"Precisely," Maul said as he rummaged through a drawer on the far side of the room, "I am telling you this because we can mutually benefit from this. You must trust me. This is the part where you are taking the high risk, high reward plan."

Ahsoka turned towards him, "I need proof." She couldn't make this decision until she knew for sure that what Maul was saying was true. This could possibly just be him using her as a tool in his coup to destabilize the galaxy. That was a common trend among current and past Sith. Destabilization created opportunities that the Sith would seize upon.

"After Sidious attacked me here in this palace, I realized I cannot defeat him alone, not even with," he trailed off and Ahsoka was shocked to feel sorrow and regret radiating off of him. It was if the thought numbed his body.

"Your brother," Ahsoka finished. She didn't like Maul or Savage, but she could feel that this pain he felt was different than that of the pain that fueled his hatred of Obi-Wan. This pain wasn't derived from hatred. It was derived from loss. Not of a limb, but of a family member.

"Yes," Maul answered as he pulled out a data chip, "I cannot avenge my brother, but the Jedi can. I had agents infiltrate Dooku's chambers on Serenno and place a beacon that recorded all incoming and outgoing transmissions. Originally it was so I would know Separatist movements and plan for a Separatist invasion on Mandalore, but I stumbled across something that interested me. I will give you this data chip. It is worthless to me," Maul said as he handed it to her, "together we can eliminate the Sith Lord."

"I'll take this disk, but I am not working with you," Ahsoka said, swiping it out of his hands. She put it in a small satchel on her belt, making sure it would be safe. "The Sith always have an ulterior motive."

"Regardless, I will let you keep the chip as a sign of my goodwill," Maul said as moved towards the door. Ahsoka swiped the holocron off the table when he wasn't looking. She wondered what kind of information was in there.

"Why didn't you give this to me in my cell?" Ahsoka asked as she caught up to him.

"The Jedi didn't trust you. They betrayed you. I despise the Jedi Order, but I do not hate the common force wielder. I believe you and I could save the galaxy from ruin and tyranny. The Jedi are corrupt and snobby. Their hubris gets in the way of them serving the general populace and many die. I'm not a Sith, like you are not a Jedi. I brought you out of your cell to prove that I am willing to work with you."

"I have my differences with the Jedi, but I still believe many of them serve in the interest of the Republic."

"Where are the Jedi when the slaves of the Outer Rim desperately need help? Where are the Jedi when the Republic neglects world after world? Many worlds in the Separatist Alliance have never even had a Jedi set foot on their planet in the last thousand years. You are naive to think the Jedi are selfless. All they care about is maintaining their status and power. They are just like the Sith.," hissed Maul. They arrived back at Ahsoka's cell. "Until you can assure me you won't undermine my authority on this planet, I cannot let you go free. Each day, the Jedi Order is getting closer to ruin. I'm giving you the option to save them not because I believe they are good, but because I believe my master would be worse."

Ahsoka walked into her cell and Maul, without a second glance turned and walked down the hall. When she felt that he was back in the throne room, she set the holocron on the ground. It wasn't a Jedi or a Sith holocron which intrigued Ahsoka. She also felt that this holocron was connected to Maul and that maybe she could better understand Maul if she opened it. She thumbed the top of the holocron. She could hear its story in the force. It was ancient, but new. The force was a strange language, and this holocron seemed to prove that.

"Let's find out what you have to say," Ahsoka whispered to herself as she reached into the force. Jedi holocrons required you to reach deep into the force and find peace. From what she knew about Sith holocrons, you had to immerse yourself in anger and rage. This holocron was different, and she had barely started to connect with the device and it opened. It was a video of a man with dark hair that fell to his shoulders, and beautiful green eyes. He wore light armor similar to what Jedi in the Clone Wars wore and a blaster mark was on the left side of his chest plate. Ahsoka noticed a dual wielded saber on his left hip and some ancient blaster on his right hip.

_"__Greetings friend. If you unlocked this holocron, it means you are force sensitive. You probably already knew that, but that's an important theme of what I want to discuss. The force is mysterious and it's a power and a gift. At my point in history, there are two main factions. The Jedi hail from the light side and the Sith from the dark side."_

The insignias of the Jedi and Sith appear on the screen and Ahsoka can tell by the Jedi insignia that this holocron dates to shortly before the fall of the Sith. He continues on, "_the Jedi are hailed as peacekeepers and servants of the people. They're doctrine is strict and they view the force as a responsibility and not a weapon or power. The Sith are the masterminds of the Sith Empire, or really any governing body that opposes the Republic. They use the force to pursue ultimate power for themselves and often create strong unions of people searching for a common goal. What is generally accepted is the Sith are evil. But what if I told you the Jedi may also be misguided?"_

Ahsoka's eyes widened. Even back then people were realizing the Jedi had lost their way? She had a greater interest in this holocron now and she focused back in on what the man was saying.

"_The Jedi often don't go far enough to achieve a goal. In battle, instead of using the best plan, they go for the plan that is bound to save more lives of civilians and enemy troops than their own soldiers. Their doctrine holds them back from doing what is sensible and right for the galaxy. These doctrines have costed the galaxy trillions of lives, and even more credits in damages."_

Ahsoka had to admit the guy had a point. Throughout the war the Jedi were ineffective letting key Separatist leaders such as Dooku and Grievous escape many times. She found herself intrigued by this man.

_"__The Jedi are too reliant on the light side, and the Sith are too reliant on the dark side. What we need is a balance. I might be referred to as a grey Jedi, or a dark Jedi depending on what side of the force you are on, but I believe finding a balance in the force is the way forward. We must use the light and the dark within us. One cannot be suppressed by the other. They must live equally inside you."_

Ahsoka was ready to put the holocron down when a different voice spoke. It sounded female, but it was coming from the depths of the force. It echoed when it spoke, and it felt almost supernatural.

_"__Ahsoka Tano. Former Jedi. Do you seek the balance?" _Called the voice.

"Y-yes," stammered Ahsoka, not sure what any of this meant but deciding it wouldn't hurt to find out. She sat up a little bit and really focused on the holocron now.

A different voice now spoke. She wasn't entirely sure who it was, but she felt like she recognized it.

"_To whomever sees this holocron, I hope it ends up in good hands. I lived my life as a Jedi seeking to find balance. My definition of balance was all wrong though. The Jedi said balance was submerging yourself in the light. I soon learned the truth. My theory about the balance was only proven correct when I found the chosen one. He has demons, but he also is a beacon in the force. I believe the chosen one will truly be able to find balance. My only hope is that the council won't interfere with me teaching him."_

That was the late Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan sometimes spoke about him and even claimed to have seen him on Mortis. He was infamously at odds with the Jedi Council for acting like a Grey Jedi. His controversial views were still a topic of whispering within the halls of the Jedi Temple. A new voice could be heard emanating from the holocron and Ahsoka knew immediately who it was.

_"__I spent the early years of my life as a Sith. Training under Lord Sidious, I learned the value of the dark side. But what I hadn't accounted for was the disloyalty of the Sith. What the galaxy needs is a strong, benevolent order that makes the people strong. Strength is an admirable trait in all people. My master always spoke of a darkness encroaching on the galaxy, but not the darkness he desired. With the Republic and Separatists waging war on each other, the galaxy has become weak. We need a strong leader to bring all sides together under a united order. No more will lazy, corrupt politicians run the show. An army of force sensitives and Mandalorians, with myself at the helm, will rule the galaxy."_

The holocron closed itself and Ahsoka slumped back against the wall. So that was what Maul really wanted. He wanted to rule the galaxy and he was going to pit the Jedi and Sith against each other and build a new order from the ashes? She had to get this holocron and the data about Sidious back to the Republic. They would want to act swiftly.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: So I wrote this chapter and then basically deleted the whole thing plus my chapter 4 to start fresh. I intended to release chapter 3 on Friday as a thank you for the great response this story has gotten so far, but I wasn't satisfied with it so I decided to redo it. The Grievous duel was painfully short to the point where I was even disappointed with how I originally wrote it. I was trying to pack the chapter with too much, so I decided to expand on what I had and then I added in this holocron scene and took out a scene where I had Ahsoka slicing a data pad because it felt out of place and made Maul look like an idiot. That was a long note so I'll wrap it up here, thanks for the support on the last two chapters. Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism is always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars

The Supreme Commander

Chapter 4

0-0-0-0-0-0

The last of the Separatist holdouts were being defeated on planet, and Anakin had put Appo in charge of the sieges in order to get him off the ship. The truth was, Appo wasn't Rex. Rex was Anakin's right hand man, he was one of the few people who knew about his relationship with Padme before his confession to Obi-Wan, and he had supported him. He covered for him when need be, and he even offered him advice, which was funny considering he never had loved anyone in the way Anakin loved Padme, but he accepted it nonetheless. Appo was a great soldier, but Anakin hadn't found it in him to trust him like he had trusted Rex. The removal of these chips from the Clones was too sensitive for anyone to know about.

The progress on the chip removal was going well. In the week since they had discovered it, they had successfully removed every chip from the units on board the vessel. Anakin had redeployed some of these units and so far no signs pointed to any behavioral changes like some of the medical droids theorized. Anakin had the memory banks of every medical droid wiped and he purged the computers of all the data relating to the chips, having only the surgeries they needed listed and in some cases no records of surgery at all. It was risky. If anyone looked at these records, he was sure they could find discrepancies within the system. But for Anakin, that risk was negligible compared to the damage the Clone Army could do at a Sith Lords whim.

The Supreme Commander now stood in the hangar bay, supervising a supply transfer. Not a job Anakin usually did, but not without a purpose. The captain came off the ship yawning as he looked at a data pad, and he almost ran into Skywalker.

"Supreme Commander," the Clone gasped, "I was not expecting to see you."

Anakin looked the captain up and down. His uniform was a little crooked and he was a little too nonchalant in the presence of a superior officer. Definitely a shiny. "Well Captain I have to focus on all aspects of the Clone Army and supply lines happen to be what I'm focusing on today. Have your men unload the rations in the designated area. I'll begin loading the empty crates from your last visit back onto the ship."

"Y-yes sir," the captain stuttered, scurrying away to carry out his orders.

Anakin found the first crate and lifted it up with the force. "You know, for an old man, you're pretty heavy."

"I'm not that old," Obi-Wan replied, his voice muffled by the crate.

"You know the plan right? Get this intel back to the Jedi Council. We need to get them onboard with removing the chips."

"I'm not deaf," came Obi-Wan's joking reply.

The plan was that Obi-Wan would be smuggled aboard the ship in this cargo crate. Disguised as a Clone, he would be able to move around the vessel at free will. Obi-Wan would use the ships communications array to contact the Jedi Council with coordinates for a pickup and once the ship reached the rendezvous point, he would set off alarms to distract the pilots while he launched an escape pod from the vessel. It was a pretty good plan considering what his other options were. Elaborate, but safe.

Obi-Wan was glad he didn't have to stay in the crate the entire ride. The crate was a tight fit and Obi-Wan knew it was any minute before his legs started cramping. When he felt the ship lurch into hyperspace, he got out of the crate and opened the door to the hallway. Nobody was around so he made his way over to the communications array.

He entered the room and locked the door to ensure nobody would discover him. He entered in the credentials for the Jedi Temple. He couldn't use his own because that could be discovered by anyone looking at the ships logs so he had to use a standard trooper credential. He was about to give up when he finally connected. He was put through to a knight he didn't recognize. Probably some Padawan who disobeyed their master and was punished with this job for a week.

"Trooper," the Padawan said impatiently, "what is the purpose of your call."

"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Can you connect me to a council member."

The Padawan gave him a suspicious look and Obi-Wan removed his helmet to prove it. The Padawan's eyes widened and he quickly hit a button. The Padawan disappeared and he was now connected directly to the Jedi Council whom appeared to be in session.

"Master Kenobi," said Master Windu, "this is a surprise."

"Apologies for interrupting masters," Obi-Wan said with a smile, "I need a pickup at these coordinates I'm transferring. I have information regarding a problem with the Clone Army."

"What kind of problem?" Asked Master Koon, leaning forward in his chair in anticipation. Master Koon was a very calm and collected master, but Obi-Wan could sense his unease at the statement and it scared him that Master Koon was scared.

"Can't say it right now. It needs to be in person. Too dangerous," Obi-Wan simply said as he transmitted the coordinates to the Jedi Council.

"Received the coordinates, we have. Send a team for you, we will," decided Master Yoda.

Someone pounded on the door and Obi-Wan jumped. With an apologetic look, he quickly ended the call. This was a bit awkward. With no other options, he opened the door. The captain of the ship stood before him.

"Trooper, what were you doing in there?" He asked. His hands were on his hips and he looked like he was trying to convey authority but he was going about it all wrong. This guy was definitely a new clone. Fresh out of the officers program on Kamino.

"Standard regulation," Obi-Wan said, thankful he still had his voice box attached to his helmet. "The Supreme Commander always had us purge all unused data from the communications array."

"And what gives you the authority to do this on my ship?" The captain asked, even angrier now.

"Nothing. They don't call me Tech for no reason. I've never been on this model ship before so I wanted to check out the technology," Obi-Wan fibbed and the captain seemed to calm down. Obi-wan felt like an actor straight from the Holodramas and it felt cool to be a clone for the day.

"Very well Tech," the captain said, straightening up, "move along."

"Yes sir," Obi-Wan said, breathing a sigh of relief. He walked towards the area where the escape pods were. A Clone sat guarding the area and he moved towards Obi-Wan.

"Trooper, this is a restricted area," the Clone said holding up his hand to stop him.

"I've been sent to replace you," Obi-Wan lied. His moral conscious would take a hit for this, but he had to get this information to the Jedi Council.

"I just replaced a trooper twenty minutes ago," the Clone said, "this is highly irregular."

"The orders came straight from the captain," Obi-Wan said, pointing back down the hallway as if the captain was standing right behind him.

The Clone seemed to be mute and stared at him before a laugh escaped from underneath his helmet, "I suppose thats what happens when you have a shiny in charge," he said as he gave Obi-Wan a light punch in the arm, "I'll take the relief of duty though. This job sucks. I'd rather be blasting droids right now than guarding escape pods." The Clone picked up his blaster from where he was sitting previously and disappeared at the turn at the end of the hall. Obi-Wan shook his head. His boys would love a day off to guard escape pods. That Clone was as much of a shiny as the captain was.

He felt the ship drop out of hyperspace. This was his stop. He looked towards a control panel. He walked towards it and opened it up. He slid the front panel off and a wide array fo colored wires revealed themselves. Using the force, he traced each wire back to where it was and ripped out a set of green wires. An alarm started blaring in the ship and shouts could be heard in the hall. With one glance down towards the hall, he hopped into an escape pod and launched himself out.

Obi-Wan watched the ship get smaller and smaller as he was launched away and when he had gotten to a certain distance from the ship, he steadied the escape pod. He watched as the ship disappeared into hyperspace. Now all he had to do was wait.

Within ten minutes, a new ship emerged from hyperspace. It was a Jedi vessel by the looks of it, and he was relieved they were here. Sitting in a defenseless escape pod did nothing to calm his nerves. The ship hovered over him and the pod connected to the bottom. When he heard the airlock seal, he opened the doors. He pulled himself up onto the ship. It was dark in the back, and the only light came from a light that was flickering on and off.

He frowned. Whomever had picked him up hadn't even bothered to greet him? He could hear footsteps in the hall. They must be alone and had to pilot the ship. He rounded the corner and looked up. Before him stood a figure, cloaked in black. He couldn't recognize the face since his hood was pulled down over his face.

"Master Kenobi," the figure cackled, "welcome aboard."

Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber but was too slow. The cloaked figure lunged towards him and sent a kick to his ribs, knocking him down the hallway. Obi-Wan could feel the pain in his ribs as he rose to his feet, igniting his lightsaber. "Sidious, I presume?"

"You are as intelligent as they say Master Kenobi," cackled the hooded figure.

Obi-Wan inched towards the Sith Lord, keeping his saber raised as to deter any kind of attack. When he was within striking distance, he slashed at Sith Lord. The cloaked figured ducked under his blade, and dodged his subsequent strikes as if he was mocking the Jedi Master. His robe billowed with every movement and Obi-Wan soon discovered he was outmatched. He tried to force push the Sith Lord across the hall but Sidious batted it away.

"I've grown tired of this game," Sidious hissed as he ignited two red lightsabers. Sidious lunged at him with insane speed, his lightsabers batting at his defenses rapidly. It took all Obi-Wan had to defend against these strikes. Obi-Wan had never seen such speed and precision, even from Grievous and Dooku. Not even Master Yoda during sparing sessions moved this quick.

Obi-Wan only now realized how cold he felt. Sure Dooku's force signature was like being in a refrigeration unit, but this was something different. This was like being on an ice planet. His insides felt iced over, and he almost felt like it was hard to breathe. Obi-Wan had never sensed such evil from anyone. He inched backwards down the hallway until he was at an intersection of another hallway. Still walking backwards, he rounded the corner. As if out of a nightmare, Sidious followed him around the corner. He was intimidating. Moreso than Grievous had been and the way he carried his sabers made him look like the physical form of death. Dooku and Grievous were evil, but this was the reaper of death. Obi-Wan felt a fear he had never felt before, and he felt helpless.

"You can't escape me Kenobi," the Sith Lord cackled as he increased his pace towards Obi-Wan who was still backing up. Obi-Wan felt something hit the back of his feet and he looked at his foot and spotted two dead Jedi. Shock and fear suddenly filled his body. Their eyes were wide open, and looks of fear were still written on their faces. The older knights eyes were wide open and his jaw was dropped. He had a hole in his abdomen that had cauterized but his robes were still smoldering. The younger knight had a terrifying look on her face too. Her leg was gashed and a hole in her breast indicated to Obi-Wan how she had died.

"A shame they didn't surrender themselves," called Sidious from down the hall. Obi-Wan bent over to shut their eyes and the Sith Lord came closer and closer.

"You are a monster. Everything you've done you will pay for," Obi-Wan said as he turned on his heel, "you will answer before the Senate for your crimes." They were empty words. Obi-Wan, the master of the defensive form Soresu, was still no match for the Dark Lord of the Sith.

The Sith Lord pulled his hood down and Obi-Wan gasped. "I am the Senate," spat Sidious, who Obi-Wan now realized was Chancellor Palpatine. All of their worst fears had been realized. The Chancellor was pulling the strings from the start and now, Obi-Wan desperately needed to get this information back to the Jedi.

Palpatine spun quick as ever and Obi-Wan could not keep up. He tried to dodge the rapid strikes and he managed to block the first three strikes, but Palpatine was too quick. He missed one of his blocks and the Sith Lord's lightsaber came down on Obi-Wan's right wrist, severing his hand. Obi-Wan dropped to his knees and Palpatine summoned Obi-Wan's lightsaber to his hand. Obi-Wan screamed in pain and his head fell flat. His wound was instantly cauterized by the blow but that did little to help his pain.

"Sad," Palpatine muttered as he disengaged his lightsaber. "I expected better from you."

Obi-Wan looked up at Palpatine and saw him raising his hands. Blue lightning streamed out of them and Obi-Wan howled in pain. His insides were burning now and this mixture of hot and cold inside his body was searing his organs. Count Dooku had done this to him, but his lightning paled in comparison to what he felt now. Sidious cackled as he tortured the Jedi, stopping only momentarily to let Obi-Wan feel some relief before the onslaught continued. At the end of it, Obi-Wan's robes were smoking and his insides were numb. His skin was beginning to smolder and painful blisters appeared on his chest and back.

"Please," begged Obi-Wan, "have mercy!"

"I'm not going to kill you. Just get you out of the way," Palpatine said as he locked Obi-Wan in the brig of the ship. He turned to a droid that had appeared beside him. "Have a ship meet us here. This ship must be destroyed to cover our tracks. This prisoner will be transferred to Stygeon Prime."

The droid echoed an affirmative and within the hour, Obi-Wan found himself on a ship to the Separatist prison world of Stygeon Prime.

"Now Master Kenobi, you will watch helplessly as I bend the galaxy to my will."

0-0-0-0-0-0

The cold cells of the Mandalorian palace were beginning to grow on Ahsoka and she had no idea how. She almost felt at peace in the small confines of her cell. She had continued to study the holocron and she almost wondered if Maul wanted her to have it. Various guards had passed her while she studied and not once did Maul ever come down and take it back. Therefore, it came as a surprise when Maul came down to her cell and opened the door.

"I wish to show you something Tano," the Zabrak said as he stepped aside to let her out of the door.

She was no longer weary of Maul as she had been when she was first here. When the guards came they treated her well and he had even saw to it that her and her men received good food like steak and fresh vegetables. She was allowed to visit them and though escape was on their minds, they did not rush to get out.

When she entered the throne room, the Holonet was paused and she saw herself on it. She realized it was video surveillance and the seal of Republic Intelligence watermarked the video. Also pictured was Maul, and she could only guess this was taken when they had conversed in his quarters.

"I thought I should show you this so you weren't taken off guard," Maul said, a hint of regret almost in his voice.

_"__Republic High Command has listed former Jedi Ahsoka Tano as a traitor. In a press conference, Chancellor Palpatine said she was quote, a danger to the Republic and the mastermind of the botched invasion of Mandalore."_

The form of Admiral Tarkin appeared on the screen and Ahsoka's face twisted into disgust and anger. _"Ahsoka Tano may have been cleared of all charges in the Jedi temple bombing but this recent act of treachery makes me question whether Barriss Offee was forced into a fake confession. Her collusion with Maul on Mandalore speaks volumes to the person she is."_

The reporter continued, _"When asked what he thought of Tano being listed as a traitor, Supreme Commander Anakin Skywalker told us to quote, go to hell. He said that quote, if anyone lays a hand on Ahsoka, he would execute them himself."_

Maul turned off the Holonet and looked back towards Ahsoka. "I apologize for painting this target on your back. It was never my intention."

"The Republic has lost my trust," Ahsoka said aloud to herself. A single tear fell from her eye and she made sure to hide it from Maul by turning away from him. "The fact that they use this tiny clip to make me a traitor proves they are corrupt and are what is wrong with this galaxy."

"Join me in making a better galaxy," Maul pleaded, "together we could form an unstoppable team."

"No," Ahsoka answered, "you want to rule the galaxy, and you may not be a Sith anymore but I don't trust your intentions."

Maul smiled, "so you did unlock the holocron. I admit I am still working on my balance but you are naturally balanced. You're exactly the person I need on my side."

Ahsoka crossed her arms, "I did and I wasn't impressed."

"We have an opportunity to make the galaxy a better place. Maybe I'm not fit to rule, but if you help me overthrow Sidious perhaps we can form a galaxy that is to both of our liking. The Republic is after you now. You are being hunted as we speak."

Ahsoka didn't say anything. All she could do was stare straight ahead. Memories flashed in her head of the clones chasing her around. But she was safe now right? Her clones wouldn't turn on her, right? They probably had no idea she was named a traitor. She turned towards the door and the Mandalorian's raised their blasters. Maul raised his hand. "At ease. She wants to speak with her men. Let her," Maul ordered and he watched her carefully as the guards approached her to escort her to the cell of the Clones.

The Mandalorians at the door opened it and ushered her outside. They went down the lift and into the cell block. They went all the way down to the hall to where the Clones were. Rex was the first to notice her and stood up. "Attention, commander on deck!" He yelled and every Clone stopped what they were doing and saluted her.

"I told you guys to stop doing that," Ahsoka said with a laugh. She looked back at where the guards were standing and gave them a glare. They walked off and left her alone with her men.

"Sorry Commander. Just a habit," apologized Rex as he lowered his hand and sat back down. He noticed Ahsoka was a little shaken and his eyebrow raised. "What's wrong?"

"Maul just showed me the Republic holonet. They have once again declared me an enemy of the Republic," Ahsoka said and the clones broke out in shouting.

"How could they do that?"

"That's bullshit!"

"You're not a traitor!"

"Anakin told the reporters to go to hell. By the sounds of it this was the Chancellor and Tarkin's doing."

"Well if you're a traitor than we are traitors," Rex said pointing to his men. "I was born to serve the Republic, but I have fought with you throughout the whole war and you have showed me more love and support than the entire Republic. You and General Skywalker are the best thing to ever happen to me!"

"He's supported me throughout everything. He would fight and die for all of us," she said. An idea started forming in her head and she smiled. Rex gave her a confused look.

"Commander?" Rex asked uneasily, "what are you thinking about?"

Ahsoka checked to make sure the guards weren't listening. Seeing no guards outside, she turned back to her men and smiled. "There are some things I have to tell you. Maul apparently has evidence that the Chancellor is a Sith Lord."

"That can't be true," Rex said.

"I believe it is. Maul is a good liar, but he has a compelling reason to tell me the truth and he is basing his plans on the Chancellor being the Sith Lord."

"And what are his plans?" Asked Rex.

"He wants to scrap the Republic and form a new government. He wants to make himself the ruler, but I believe I can talk him out of that, or we can make sure that doesn't happen."

"You want to make a new Republic by teaming up with a former Sith?" A clone named Terrace protested.

"Of sorts," Ahsoka said, choosing to ignore the implied theme that she was crazy. "Mandalore leads an alliance of neutral systems. If we can get the support of the neutral systems as well as that of some Separatist and Republic worlds, we may be able to have enough to defeat the Chancellor."

"How many systems are going to want a former Sith Lord at the helm?"

He had a point. Nobody would want to team up with Maul given his connections to the crime syndicates.

"What if he wasn't the leader," Rex chimed in, "what if Ahsoka was the leader?"

"Maul wouldn't agree to that," Ahsoka answered, "he wants to have the control."

"Then convince him to let you be the figure-head of this alliance. He can be the real leader for all I care, if you're the figure head you'll have all the support and when its all said and done we can kill him," Rex explained.

"That's actually a great idea," Ahsoka said, almost shocked.

Rex was about to add on to his statement but the guards stopped in front of the door to let Ahsoka out. Her visiting time must have expired. "Lady Tano," one of the guards said, "your time is up."

"Very well, but I have a message for Maul. Inform him that we will take up his offer to join him." Ahsoka wasn't sure how this would end, but she knew it was the one thing she could do for the galaxy. It was clear the Republic was collapsing, and she knew that if she didn't act an unimaginable evil might befall the galaxy.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Sorry about the late update guys, I had a busy week. I'm not very satisfied with this chapter and I felt like I kind of rushed it at the end to not disappoint you guys any longer but I think the main points got across. In the reviews, please tell me whether you think I should keep the chapters at about four thousand words or make them longer. As the readers I would like to know what you prefer. Anyways thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. This next week is gonna be the last busy week I have and after that I will have more time. Thanks for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars

The Supreme Commander

Chapter 5

0-0-0-0-0-0

The Jedi Council was in a frenzy. They had lost contact with the ship that was supposed to rendezvous with Master Kenobi, and there was no sign of him or those knights. They had sent scout ships to search the area but they had found nothing. They knew he wasn't dead. They would have felt it.

"I don't like this," Master Windu said as he rubbed his temples. He was never one to show emotion but he had been hit hard by the disappearance of Kenobi. "Do you think the Separatists got him?"

"No," Master Yoda answered, "worse."

"Perhaps this mysterious Sith Lord had something to do with it," suggested Ki-Adi Mundi, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"I agree. It has been three days and we haven't even heard from him. If it was the Separatists he would have already escaped," said Master Windu and he laughed in spite of himself. The rest of the council chuckled, thinking of the grin Master Kenobi always had when describing the worst situations after he was safe and sound. This time unfortunately he was not safe and sound.

A silence fell on the council and it was only interrupted by the beeping of their communications system alerting them of an incoming call. The figure of Anakin Skywalker appeared on the screen and some of the council members scowled. Only Yoda knew that he was secretly helping the Jedi Council.

"Masters," Anakin greeted. He had dark circles around his eyes and they could tell that he had already heard the news. He looked like he had gotten hit by a speeder. "I have returned to Coruscant and ask for permission to enter the temple."

Master Windu looked like he was about to make a remark but Master Yoda silenced him with a look. "Accept your request, we do. Assume about Master Kenobi, this is?"

"Yes Master," Anakin said, holding back tears. "I'm at the temple gates now."

The call ended and minutes later, Anakin came into the council chambers. He could tell many of the Jedi were upset with him, but Master Yoda looked upon him warmly and he gave the green master a smile.

"Skywalker," Master Yoda greeted, "good to see you again, it is."

"And you Master. I missed all of you," Anakin said as he looked around the room. It was true, despite his differences with many of them, they were still all like family to him.

"What is the purpose of your visit?" Asked Master Windu, never one to waste any time during these meetings. He tried to hide his scowl, but Master Windu was never good at hiding his annoyance with anything.

"I have information. Information that Obi-Wan was supposed to bring back. It's about the Clone Army." The Jedi all sat up straighter in their chairs and all attention of the room was on him. "During the Battle on Utapau, I discovered the Clones have chips in them. These chips make them subservient to certain orders."

"Like droids?" Asked Master Koon.

"Yes." He turned to Master Yoda, "I believe the Sith Lord in the Senate is behind this. Contingency Order Sixty-Six dictates that Clone units must search out and destroy all Jedi."

There were gasps around the room and the council chambers descended into whispering. Master Yoda's head dropped. "Prevent this, can we?"

"That is what I have been working on. The 501st legion is chip free. I had the medical droids remove all the chips and then I cleared their memories to ensure this wouldn't get back to the Senate. If every Jedi Council member could remove the chips from their Clones, we may be able to save the Jedi Order."

"The Clone trooper Fives was telling the truth," Shaak Ti whispered and Anakin nodded.

"How can we remove these chips without detection?" Master Koon asked.

"I told the Clones that the Utapaun weaponry was radioactive and that we needed to ensure everything was right with them. The injured ones were easier because we did it when they were getting surgery or sedated."

"Isn't that technically a sentient rights violation?" Asked Master Tinn.

"Yes," Anakin said, "but I think the systematic murder of the Jedi Order is worse." The others grunted in agreement.

"So Master Kenobi was trying to get us this information before he disappeared?" Master Windu asked, folding his hands and leaning back in his seat. Even Master Windu was troubled by this news.

"Yes," Anakin answered. He tightened his fists and he had to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Why couldn't he have come back with you?" Asked Master Windu.

"There was no way he could have snuck out of the ship without being tied to my campaign on Utapau or to my cruiser during the blockade."

"We must find and locate Kenobi," Master Koon stated.

"I agree," Anakin said, "I'll try to lead a search party but I'm not sure he'll authorize me to take time off the campaigns to find him.

"Relax Skywalker," Master Mundi said, "we'll find Master Kenobi."

This was not the best thing to say to Anakin. He had done his best to stay calm because he knew Master Yoda was on his side, but Master Mundi was simply going down the wrong avenue. "How am I supposed to relax?" He practically shouted, "he has been gone for three days and you guys have just sat in these chairs theorizing what happened instead of acting."

"Skywalker, silence," Master Windu commanded and Anakin turned to the Korun Jedi Master with disgust on his face.

"No. You guys have done this the entire war. You've sat in your chairs debating policy and action like a bunch of propped up Senators. The Knights in this order spit on the floor of the Jedi Council because of your procedure, and code, and inaction. I tried to come in here and have an open dialogue and I get faces behind my back," he then pointed to Master Yoda, "be like him. He's nine hundred years old and can barely walk around but when something is important, you can always find Master Yoda leading the charge. I never really saw eye to eye with Master Yoda until I left, but now I see the burden he carries and he has my undying respect."

By the end of his rant Anakin was breathing hard and he realized how harsh he had been but he didn't take anything back. The council members just sat in their chairs like they were scolded children and Master Yoda started chuckling. "Tells the truth, he does. This council, failed the order it has. Find Master Kenobi, we will. Master Windu and Master Mundi. Compile a list of Separatist prisons, you must."

"Right away," grunted Master Windu, still bitter about Anakin's tirade but refusing to let it show. They got up from their seats and went towards the Jedi Archives to begin researching.

"Master Koon, with me, you will be," Yoda said as he hopped out of his chair and hobbled to the door. Anakin took this as his cue to leave. His outburst seemed to have worked. The Council was pulling its weight for the first time in forever. He felt good about this, and as he entered the lift to the bottom floor where his ship was landed, he felt he might be able to trust the Jedi once more.

He reached the bottom floor and after navigating his way towards his ship, he found his comlink beeping. "Skywalker here."

"My boy," came the familiar voice of the Chancellor. Shit, he thought, the Chancellor probably knew he was at the temple. He told him he would come straight to the Senate building.

"Your excellency," he answered, clearing his throat.

"One of my aides told me your ship had landed at the temple. Must be a force of habit."

"My apologies your excellency," Anakin said, "I just wanted to ask the Jedi Council about what they think happened to Obi-Wan."

"Oh, if that's the case no need to apologize. I know how much he meant to you and as soon as things have settled down we will find him."

"Chancellor with your permission I would like to take some Jedi and lead a search party," Anakin requested.

"I'm sorry my boy but right now we have more pressing matters, and I don't think the Jedi would be much help. I find the whole story strange. They sent a team to pick up Master Kenobi and then he disappears. Do you think anyone in the order had anything to do with it?"

"I'm not sure what you are suggesting Chancellor," Anakin said, furrowing his brow.

"I'm suggesting that maybe the Jedi are behind his disappearance. They sent a team of Jedi to pick him up but there's not a trace of him or those Jedi."

"Chancellor, I don't mean any disrespect but that is quite the reach."

There conversation was interrupted by chatter in the background and the Chancellor reached over and signed something before he turned his attention back to Anakin. "I know I just feel I'm losing the trust of the Jedi. They've started to move behind my back and offer no reason as to why. Just last week some Jedi were pulled away from their Clone units due to dangerous conditions and I wasn't notified. I tried to ask the council what their reasons were and I didn't get a good answer."

Anakin was shocked to hear that. Why would the Jedi Council do that to the Republic? "I was not aware of that Chancellor."

"I'm not offended, rather I am confused why I've started to get the cold shoulder from them. All I want is a stable galaxy with peace for the civilians and the Jedi to hold the peace."

"That is troubling news Chancellor."

"And it so happened that Master Kenobi opposed this pullout of Jedi from war zones from what I've heard from other friends within the Jedi Order. I'm sure it's not related I'll try to contact the Separatists and see if we can make some prisoner exchanges. I have a meeting coming up so I don't think we can meet in person. Head straight to Republic Command and meet with them and they'll catch you up with the latest happenings."

The call ended as Anakin stepped onto his ship. The behavior of the Jedi Council did seem a little strange. He would have to keep an eye on that. If the Sith Lord was making a play soon, the Jedi Council and the Chancellor would have to be a united front.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka didn't know where in the galaxy she was. She had come with Maul and his commandos to a remote neutral planet in the Outer Rim that had been invaded by the Separatists. Recently the Separatist Council had started infringing on neutrality rights in order to get more resources to sustain their Navy and Droid Army. She could tell from her viewport that this planet was rugged and rich in minerals. Even from space it looked like a giant rock, but apparently there was sentient life and Maul said the dominant species on planet was humans. It was a sort of colony for humans who wanted out of the Mid-Rim.

"I think you will find this sort of work surprising," Maul said over his shoulder as he gripped the bar on the top of the ship. The red lights came on signaling they had breached the atmosphere and the landing group all found something to hold onto as the ship rocked in the upper atmosphere. Ahsoka didn't know what to expect, but Maul told her to keep an open mind so she did.

"We have a village in our scopes. There is active fire on the streets and the Droids seem to be massacring the villagers," the Mandalorian pilot said and Ahsoka's eyes widened as she looked out to where the pilot was pointing and saw laser fire raining down on the village.

"Shoot down all Separatists ships and get us close enough to land?" Maul ordered.

"What are we doing?" Asked Ahsoka, a hand now on her shoto blade.

"You'll see," Maul said as they approached the drop site. The guns started blazing and the Droid support ships never saw them coming. They hovered just above the ground and the back of the ship opened up. The Mandalorians streamed out and Maul leapt out of the ship. Ahsoka followed him and drew her sabers to deflect Droid fire.

"It's a small attachment," yelled Maul as he deflected laser fire, "scramble their communications so they can't get reinforcements."

Ahsoka and Maul sprinted down the street cutting down Droids. The scene was chaos, the Droids were killing all the villagers without a second thought and these people were incapable of defending themselves. Ahsoka looked over and saw a mother shoo her son away. She rushed towards the mother and was too late. The droids approached the child with their weapons raised. A blur went past her and she saw Maul jump in front of the child and deflect the blaster fire and cut the droids down. "Stay with the child!" Maul yelled.

Ahsoka scooped the child into her arms. He tensed up at first but when she started rubbing his back he accepted her warmth. She couldn't stop his crying and she felt herself tear up as she realized he kept looking towards his dead mother for any sign of life.

"Mommy!" the child screamed and Ahsoka tried to send him calming waves through the force but they did little to dull the loss he had just suffered. The kid couldn't have been six years old, and his life had just been traumatized by this brutal massacre.

"Where is your father?" Ahsoka asked him and he pointed to another body across the street and more tears came. Ahsoka cursed herself for asking that question. Blaster fire whizzed by them and Ahsoka moved into an alley to avoid it.

She heard a crash and the whir of a lightsaber and Maul reappeared with a group of Commandos and destroyed the droids converging on Ahsoka and the child. The village was quiet and she stepped out of the alley and looked around.

"The droids are destroyed, but more will probably come back," Maul said as he disengaged his saber. Ahsoka spotted two Mandalorians coming around the corner. One was holding an infant and the other carried one child and was holding the hand of another.

"If these kids don't have any living family, they are what the Mandalorians call Foundlings. They will live among us and learn to be warriors. Many of the men who served here are foundlings themselves. The Mandalorians are not unlike the Jedi in their quest to stop innocent bloodshed," Maul explained and Ahsoka found herself looking on him with a new light.

"I must admit, I'm impressed. I didn't know this was in your line of work," Ahsoka said with a laugh and Maul smiled. The first time she had ever seen him smile without an evil intention in his eye. Perhaps Maul had changed. Sure this was in his best interests and expanded his ranks, but if he wanted to do that he could have killed the whole village and claimed the children. No, this was one of the purest acts she had ever seen from the former Sith Lord.

"I will admit I'm not always on these missions, but I wanted to bring you to this to show you that I am capable of doing good. These men," he said gesturing to the Mandalorians around him, "they only want to help the galaxy in the same way the galaxy helped them the day they were found."

They started walking back towards the ship. "When I first agreed to work with you, I thought about when I'd get the opportunity to get my men and I out," Ahsoka admitted, "but if you keep doing selfless acts like this and promoting the general welfare of the galaxy, you may win me over."

Maul chuckled, "I can't blame you for not trusting me. I admit it doesn't feel right to me." He stopped and turned back to look at the burning village, "every time I come across a scene like this, I picture the men that carry out these genocides as Sidious, and the innocents are like Mother Talzin or Savage. I've learned to-," he began and the last part seemed to be stuck in his throat.

"You've learned to care about the people around you," Ahsoka finished and Maul nodded.

"Sidious raised me with hate in my soul. I was his puppet and nothing more. I was blind and never saw how disloyal he was to me. The holocron opened my eyes to the pain and suffering I had caused. I let you keep the holocron because if that device could revolutionize my life. It might be able to change yours."

"When did you discover that holocron?"

"I actually only found it a couple days before you took it," Maul said. "I spent a whole day listening to the teachings from former Sith and Jedi alike. When I captured you I had plans of Black Market riches, but now, I see I have a mission. The force wants me to bring balance. I want to bring the balance to the force."

"You believe you are on some force sent mission?" Ahsoka asked.

"I believe it's my purpose in the galaxy. I also believe it's yours. It would take a former Jedi and former Sith to bring about the balance together."

"I suppose it would. How did you find the holocron?" Ahsoka asked.

"One of my men brought it to me," Maul said, "they said it was among the trash on planet but that it was a strange device. Indestructible. It was causing so many problems at the trash compound that they figured it required my attention. I decided to unlock it and listen. This device was placed there by the force for me, and you were brought to me by the force. The way I see it, the force is hitting back for all the unbalance and strife over the years. If we don't unify as a galaxy, it will hit us even harder with the next punch."

"And you truly believe this?" Ahsoka asked.

"I do," Maul said.

"Forgive me if I sound skeptical. I think this is great and all, I just never expected it out of you."

"Neither did I. I listened to its teachings in hopes of finding power. I found power. Power over myself, and that is the most powerful thing you can have."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin strode into the High Command meeting. They all eyed him cooly as he took his seat at the head of the table and he looked towards Tarkin who was the de facto leader in his stead. "Well," he said, "update me on all matters of importance. I've been gone."

"We have engaged in multiple sieges in systems surrounding Raxus. We have yet to seize the necessary hyperspace lanes to get there, but we will in the coming weeks. Serenno is our main target to strike a blow at Confederate morale and it will offer natural resources and farm land vital to fueling our fleet and armies."

"There's something else though," Anakin said, sensing that Tarkin was withholding something from him.

Tarkin gulped nervously, and Anakin sensed fear growing around the room. "We have begun a manhunt of Ahsoka Tano."

Anakin stared at Tarkin. "You what?" Hissed Anakin. He wanted to make sure he heard him right.

"Intelligence reports that she is working with Maul. She sabotaged th-," his words were taken from his mouth as Anakin gripped his fist and stood up.

"Call it off," Anakin roared.

Tarkin gasped for breath and Anakin let him go. Tarkin wheezed for hair and Anakin remained standing as he looked around at the other officers around the room.

"You will consult me on all matters related to Ahsoka Tano," Anakin ordered. "Nobody makes a decision about her without consulting me."

"The Chancellor will hear about this," Tarkin threatened from across the table, still gasping for breath.

"Admiral I would shut up if I were you," responded Anakin as he looked over the cowering officers in the room. "You will give me all intelligence of Ahsoka Tano and I will deal with her."

"Supreme Commander," an officer from across the room stuttered, "the Chancellor is sending you to Mustafar where the Separatist council is said to be. He said you would know what to do."

Anakin knew what that meant. The Chancellor wanted him to finish the war. He had promised not to give into his darkness, but this trouble with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan disappearing was too much. If he finished the war, than maybe the Separatist Parliament would release Obi-Wan and he could turn his attention to Maul. "Prepare my ship," ordered Anakin as he strode out of the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Obi-Wan awoke with a sharp pain on his wrist. He looked around and it all came back to him, the attack, Sidious, and his hand. He looked down at where his hand had been. Panic filled him and his breathing intensified.

"Oh you're awake," came a female voice from across the room. He looked up and squinted his eyes to let them adjust to the light. An Umbaran in white robes stood across the room, and he recognized her from the Senate meetings he attended.

"Sly Moore?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief. The Chancellor's own aide was standing on the other side of the room. Commando Droids surrounded her and her face was unmoving.

"Yes, the Chancellor assigned me to oversee your…" her voice became distant, and other worldly, "residency."

The Commando Droids moved towards him and he tried to stand and fight but he had no strength and stumbled onto the ground. They picked him up and dragged him towards a torture table. He felt the binders clip to his arms and legs and he tried desperately to free himself, but the steel held firm. He reached out through the force, but it pushed back at him and he howled in pain.

"Don't try to use the force Master Kenobi," laughed Moore, "It will only make you suffer more."

He suddenly felt someone enter his head. _Don't resist Master Kenobi_.

Obi-Wan pushed her out of his head. "I'm a Jedi Master," Kenobi said defiantly, "you'll have to do better."

Sly Moore smiled, "who said I was trying?"

He felt a prickle in his head. _You will be mine soon. You can't resist my mind probes._

Obi-Wan pushed her out again, but this time he felt tired. She was slowly draining his energy, and he knew he was fighting a losing battle against the Umbaran force adept.

_I will take everything from you._ Came her voice in his head, and he could slowly feel himself losing control.

"Get out of my head!" Kenobi screamed.

Sly Moore pressed a button and electricity filled his veins. _We could end this pain, just give yourself over._

"Never!"

Visions filled his head. Anakin being cut down by a cyborg in black. Master Windu being cut down by Palpatine. Master Yoda falling from a Senate pod.

_Anger. Pain. Hate._

Master Koon being shot down in battle. Master Mundi being gunned down by his own soldiers.

_Follow me into the darkness._

Master Billaba being gunned down. Aayla Secura, shot dead. Despite his own thoughts, he could feel his mind giving in. It was as if he was losing control of his mind.

_That's it. Follow my lead. I can lead you to a place where these events are prevented._

"Lies!" Kenobi yelled as the pain became too much to bear. Smoke rose from his smoldering robes. He saw a blind Jedi killed in an explosion. He saw a boy being electrocuted by Palpatine with the cyborg in dark looking on. He saw another figure in a mask, massacring a village, and then it changed to that same figure shoving his lightsaber in an old man. He was now seeing from the eyes of the old man and as he fell into the void, he realized he wasn't there anymore. He was falling without end.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Sorry about the late update. With the Corona Virus spreading, I'll have plenty of time to write. So I'm sure I introduced some controversial things in this chapter. Is Maul genuine? What happened to Obi-Wan? Ahsoka? What impact does this have on Anakin? I appreciate the support this story is garnering. Tell me what you think in the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars

The Supreme Commander

Chapter 6

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mustafar was not the most habitable world for any sentient species. The locals made their living off of mining the lava rivers and the rocky mountains on planet. Anakin was surprised the Separatist Council took up residence here. He landed his ship just outside the facility where Clone Intelligence had said they were based. He saw some B1 Battle Droids approaching the landing pad. Nothing he couldn't handle.

He put his hood up over his head. He needed this. Obi-Wan's disappearance and Ahsoka being labeled a traitor was messing with his head. He could feel himself slipping again, and he needed a good fight to take his mind off things. He jumped out of the cockpit and ordered R2 to stay with the ship.

"Halt, you have landed in a restricted landing pad, identify yourself," buzzed the droid. Anakin lifted the droids into the air and threw them into the lava below.

Anakin walked across the bridge and opened the main door into the facility. He had his lightsaber ready but the droids didn't fire on him. They ignored him and walked down the other side of the hall. He walked into the first room he saw and came face to face with the entire Separatist council. They didn't immediately recognize him given the hood.

"You must be Lord Purger," came Nute Gunray's voice from the head of the table.

Anakin lowered his hood, "I don't know anyone named Purger. But you know me, and I know you. If you all come quietly, the Republic will treat you well."

Nute Gunray studied Anakin for a second. "Droids, kill him."

The B1 Battle Droids that littered the room began firing at Anakin and he deflected the bolts back at the droids. He moved towards a cluster of them at the far side of the room. Cutting them down with ease. His anger intensified with every strike, and he found himself overjoyed with each disabled droid. It ended as quick as it began, and the Separatist Council sat stunned. Anakin turned back to them, "I don't have all day Gunray."

Gunray rose, "we will not come quietly. You will have to kill us. But you won't do that," taunted Gunray as he stood up and walked over to Anakin so he was face to face with him. "If we are imprisoned on Coruscant, my operatives will target every Jedi, Senator, Military, and government official they can find."

Anakin stared at Gunray for a second. The smug look on the Nemoidians face sent him over the edge and he lashed out. He brought his lightsaber up, cutting Gunray in half. He began working his way around the room, slaughtering anybody he could get near. Anyone who tried to run was violently strangled before they could get out of the door. Finally, only Wat Tambor remained.

"You will pay for what you have done here," came his mechanical voice.

Anakin said nothing, only plunging his saber into the leader of the Techno Union.

He disengaged his lightsaber and looked around the room. He felt guilty. He knew killing an unarmed prisoner lead to the dark side, but he wasn't a Jedi anymore, and he needed to do what was right for the Republic. Something on the control panel caught his eye and he went over to inspect the monitors. He read the screen quickly realizing what he had found. It was the main controls for the entire Droid Army. He wondered if he could disable the entire Droid Army from here.

He clicked a couple buttons and realized he could. A second thought crossed his mind. If the Sith Lord took control of the Clones, the Jedi would need an army. If he could figure out a way to get himself into the system, he could call on the Droid Army when the time came that the Sith Lord made his move. He would keep it on for now, they didn't need to catch the attention of the Sith Lord just yet. He found the plug in and detached it from the main frame. He put it in the pouch of his utility belt. He looked towards the door, and then turned back, quickly scanning the room to make sure none of the Separatists were still alive. He turned to leave and found that a masked figure in all black was standing in the doorway. His mask concealed his identity and Anakin had no idea who this person was.

"That's some fine work."

Anakin ignited his lightsaber. "Who are you?"

The figure stepped into the room and began walking around, inspecting the various bodies littered around the room. Anakin never took his eyes off him and kept his body square towards the unknown figure. "I'm impressed. Swift kills are always a pleasure to see," the figure said as he knelt down to inspect the body of Nute Gunray.

"Who are you?" Repeated Anakin.

The figure rose from the body of Nute Gunray. He had an eerie presence and his expressionless stare sent shivers down Anakin's spine. "How could I forget my manners. I'm Lord Purger."

"You're a Sith," spat Anakin.

"I suppose I am. I was ordered here to meet with the council, but I suppose now I have a different mission," Lord Purger said as he ignited his crimson red blade.

Anakin lunged at the new Sith Lord, launching strike after strike. Purger repelled every attack and launched a strike of his own and Anakin had to put everything he had into keeping up. The last strike grazed his hair and Anakin's rage grew. Channeling the darkness within him, his next round of strikes were vicious and precise. He battered away at his enemies defenses, forcing Purger into a corner.

"Use your darkness. Use your anger. It makes you powerful," Purger said. He sent a flurry of strikes at Anakin and the Supreme Commander was hard pressed to keep up. The duel was turning into a stalemate. He had more pressing matters to attend to then dealing with another Sith Lord. He could kill Purger later.

He sent a force push into Purger that flung him across the room. Anakin sprinted down the hallway, exiting the facility and boarding his ship. As he started the engines, he saw the door open and Purger emerge from it. The Sith made no effort to stop Anakin as he took off. "R2, contact Master Windu immediately."

The Korun Jedi Master answered quicker than usual, "Skywalker, what is it?"

"Master Windu, I just encountered a new Sith Lord on Mustafar. He went by the name of Lord Purger."

"Do you think this Sith Lord could be behind the disappearance of Master Kenobi?" Windu asked.

"I'm not sure. But since you are leading the search party I wanted you to be aware."

"Thanks for the notice Skywalker. We'll find Master Kenobi, I can promise you that."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mace Windu and Ki-Adi Mundi had compiled their list of Separatist prisons. The first prison they were going to search was on Serenno. They had an ulterior motive with their assignment though. Jedi Engineers had reverse engineered the Utapaun weaponry and were able to create an EMP that disabled the chips inside a Clones head. They had been working tirelessly through the night to perfect the EMP so that Jedi could start using it. They only had two built so Windu and Mundi both had one on their ships. Shortly before they launched into hyperspace, it would go off and disable the chips.

It was a biological EMP, or that was at least how it was described given these chips were made out of some sort of bio-electric technology. The ships would be safe and they would have all of hyperspace to determine whether the Clones were fit to fight.

"We are cleared for hyperspace," the Admiral announced from the front of the bridge.

Mace Windu tapped a button on his wrist gauntlet and sudden surge rocked the ship. The Admiral was thrown from his feet and Windu had to use all his might to stay on his feet. For an EMP, it had quite a lot of force to it.

"Admiral, status report?" Windu yelled once everyone was back on their feet.

"Preliminary scans indicate there was a power surge from the engine room. No casualties, and the ship so far seems fully operational."

"Make sure the ship is ready to leave, we must get to Serenno!" He ordered, he contacted Master Mundi on his wrist gauntlet. "Master Mundi, we have a slight hold up on our ship."

"Same with us, an energy pulse went through our ship," Mundi explained, playing his part well.

Windu allowed a smile to creep onto his lips, "Glad I'm not the incompetent one. Is your ship alright for hyperspace?"

"Yes," answered Mundi, "shall we proceed?"

"I believe we should. We need to find Kenobi and bring him home. I'll contact you when we reach Serenno," he said as he ended the call. He looked back towards the Admiral who was walking back towards him.

"We don't know the origins of the pulse but the sensors indicate there was no damage. Shall we launch into hyperspace?"

"If there is no damage then we must proceed with the mission. Proceed with your calculations," Windu ordered.

The fleet launched into hyperspace and nobody had suspected anything. The Clones joked that the Separatists couldn't make bombs right and the Officers dismissed problems like usual to keep smears and failures off their record. He walked into the bridge right when they had come out of hyperspace and found no Separatist ships in the area.

"I thought intelligence reported the fleet was still active in this sector," Windu said.

"Sir," came the voice of a deck officer, "new intelligence said the fleet fled the system within the last hour. They maintain a garrison at the prison, and the capitol but local forces uphold the law on planet."

"Are they likely to fire on us," asked Windu.

"It's more of a police force than a planetary militia, but the agent reports that near the prison at least they have driven the droids back to the prison. Seems Serenno wants the Separatists out. Doesn't necessarily mean they want the Republic though."

Windu took a second to study the deck hand and he looked towards the Admiral who was equally impressed. He contacted Master Mundi and summoned his Clone Commander and they began to plan their attack. The Prison was on a flat land surrounded by forests with a 30 meter high wall that was five meters thick. The prison only had one entrance and was guarded by heavily armored cannons. Under the cover of nightfall, Windu and his forces would drop just outside of the main door with his battalion and six AT-TE walkers and take the cover of the forest to distract the sentries. Master Mundi and the Galactic Marines would scale the wall on the east side where there was a gap in the anti-air cannons and the lack of security was compensated by an extra ten meters on the wall. Once inside, they would disable the cannons which would allow Windu's battalion to enter the prison.

"It's a gutsy plan," said Master Mundi, "but I think it will work."

"As long as General Windu's force can keep them distracted, we will get up the wall just fine," said Commander Bacara.

"Then it's settled. We'll jam their scanners so they don't detect us landing. Once we land, our AT-TE's will begin firing on the wall from just beyond the range of the cannons. While their cannons are focused on us, you will drop a mile off the east side and make your way to the wall."

They dispersed and Windu found himself boarding a LAAT gunship in the hangar bay of the Star Destroyer. The Admiral cleared their launch and Windu's team launched first. As they breached the atmosphere, the lights turned off which signaled to everyone on board to hang on to the hand rails above them in case they encountered turbulence or enemy fire.

"This is a two sided mission," Windu yelled over the rumble of the gunships engines, "we are going to find Master Kenobi if he is in this prison, and then eliminate the remaining Separatist forces on the planet. With this liberation, we will be one step closer to ending the war. No longer will your brothers - both Clone and Jedi - die in this war! Let's find Master Kenobi, and let's blast these motherfu-,"

"We are approaching the landing site," interrupted the Clone pilot.

Windu smiled, "yeah. What he said." The Clones cheered and they felt the gunship land. They rushed out of the gunship and immediately the tanks began to fire on the wall. Sirens went off in the distance as the droids realized they were being attacked. The cannons started firing back and their lasers fell just short of their position.

Master Mundi's team had also landed and approached the prison, standing on the edge of the hills. The cannons heads were turned and the only cannon near them was in long range mode laying down fire incase Windu's forces tried to advance.

Mundi motioned to his team to advance and after checking the walls for patrol droids, a team of Mundi, Bacara, and five other clones ran up to the edge of the wall. "Grappling hooks, ready. Fire!" Whispered Mundi, loud enough so only his team could hear. Once their hooks were stable, they ascended the wall. It was a slow climb, and the rugged surface of the wall made it difficult to get a stable footing in certain places. When they reached the top, they motioned for the second team to begin their climb. They ran towards the cannon nearest to them. Mundi flung the droid manning it over the side of the wall. He ignited his lightsaber and severed the gun while the Clones destroyed the main control panel.

Blaster fire whizzed by their heads. B1 Battle Droids were headed their way. Mundi jumped in front of his team and began deflecting the blaster bolts. His Clones ducked under him and began firing at the droids, slowly eliminating them. They made their way towards the front of the wall where the other cannons were. The second team had by now, scaled the wall and begun eliminating the cannons on the south and west side. Mundi and his team moved towards the north side where Windu's forces were. They had caught the attention of the droids guarding the cannons and B! And B2 Battle Droids were coming at them in waves. Mundi raced forwards towards the newest droids flung their way and cut straight through the B1 Battle Droids.

"Destroyers!" Yelled Bacara, and Mundi looked up from the droid he had just dispatched to see three Droidekas rolling down the hallway. Bacara blasted one but the other two had set up and its twin blasters and ray shields made it difficult to take out.

"Droid poppers!" Ordered Mundi, and two of the Clones rushed behind him and rolled the poppers perfectly under the Droidekas shields. With the destroyers dealt with, they rushed to the north side of the wall.

When they reached the north side, Mundi covered the Clones as they destroyed the Cannons. Bacara and Mundi moved swiftly, covering each others blindspots and taking down an equal amount of droids. Their chemistry and precision rendered the droids unable to mount an offensive.

"This ones for you General," Bacara said as they approached the last turret.

Mundi lunged towards the main gun and sliced it. Bacara blasted the droid controller, and in the distance, they saw Windu's battalion moving towards the front gate. The second team came around from the west side, and they peered down into the yard below. The remaining droids were funneling back into the main facility.

Windu pulled out his comlink, "This Mundi. Master Windu you are clear to proceed. We have secured the outside and the droids are retreating back into the facility. We'll remain in position until your arrival."

"Copy that Master Mundi. My battalion will establish a perimeter and I'll take a squad to rendezvous with you inside the walls. Keep me updated," came Windu's voice through the comlink.

The Clones mounted their blasters on the other side of the wall and aimed towards the doors. No droids could be allowed to get through and give Master Windu resistance at the gate. No droid attack came and Master Windu and five of his best men arrive at the gate. Mundi and his men had descended from the top of the wall and they met at the front doors of the prison.

"Are we ready?" Asked Master Windu as they stood in front of the door. With a force of two Jedi and fifteen of the best Clones out of the two battalions, they were well equipped to enter this prison. It was a tightly compact prison, and any more clones would just be vulnerable to stray shots and not much help. The two Jedi had a feeling that Kenobi wasn't here, but their mission had taken them this far, and something within the prison called out to them.

The door hadn't been locked and they ignited their lightsabers as it opened but they were greeted with an empty hallway. The droids obviously were setting a trap to ambush them, but in typical Jedi fashion they figured it was best to spring the trap. They pressed on into the prison, passing empty cells. They could sense lifeforms within the prison, so the empty cell blocks were perplexing. They rounded the corner that according to the signs led to the mess hall and a group of droids ambushed them.

"Look out," Master Windu yelled as he put his arm in front of Commander Bacara and saved him from walking around the corner into a rain of blaster bolts. The two Jedi jumped out and deflected the blaster bolts while Bacara and another clone peeked around the corner and picked off the group. The Jedi moved in and started cutting them down and the Clones emerged from the corner and picked off the remaining droids.

"I was expecting to encounter more droids," Windu said as he glanced at the remains of the ten droids they had encountered.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Master Mundi said as he disengaged his lightsaber. They proceeded down the hallway and a wave of force energy showered over them. They rounded the next corner and figure stood at the end of the hallway, standing on the other side of cut down battle droids. His crimson blade was regal against his shiny black armor, and his face was covered by a black mask with a chrome plate by his sinuses where his eyes were covered by black lenses. His identity was physically concealed but his force pretense radiated darkness. Loss, confusion, hatred, and even fear pulsated from the figure.

The Clones raised their blasters and Windu rose his hand to prevent them from firing. "Bacara, take your troops out of here. Kenobi is nowhere to be found."

"I am General Windu of the Galactic Republic. Surrender immediately!" Windu yelled down the hallway at the figure.

"I was wondering when you would find me," said the figure, his voice somewhat muffled by the mask. "I was beginning to think I would have to dismantle some more droids."

"Who are you?" Asked Master Mundi, raising his lightsaber as the figure approached them.

"I am Lord Purger."

"That's the Sith Lord that Skywalker encountered on Mustafar," Windu said.

"I've never heard of a Lord Purger." Mundi said, noticing that Purger had just twitched.

"What were you before you were Lord Purger?" Asked Master Windu, "A Jedi?"

They noticed he started to twitch again and the two Jedi shared a questioning glance. "Before I was Purger. There was nothing. I was floating in the abyss, and when I returned to the living I was Lord Purger!' He shouted.

"Tell us where Obi-Wan Kenobi is," asked Master Mundi. The twitching intensified and Lord Purger growled in rage. He lunged towards the two Jedi launching a flurry of attacks that were easily parried. The Jedi went on the offensive and Purger switched to the defensive form Soresu, parrying the Jedi's attacks and launched precise slashes and stabs that forced the Jedi to lose their balance.

Windu was done messing around, he channeled his inner darkness and could feel the force pulsing through him. He focused on his shatterpoint and images started flashing in his mind. Purger struck at him but he saw the strike before it came and parried, he launched into an offensive and backed him into the wall. He bashed his blade upwards and brought his lightsaber up into his helmet, cutting away the front part of his mask. He brought his blade down but stopped himself. That face. He recognized it.

"No," Windu said in disbelief.

"It can't be," said Master Mundi behind him.

They had found Obi-Wan Kenobi.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka paced around the Mandalorian throne room. While Maul was off-world, she was tasked with running the day to day operations of Mandalore. She wasn't quite sure what Maul was doing, and frankly, she didn't quite completely trust him yet, but it seemed he trusted her enough to leave her in charge.

She had to admit that it came as a surprise to find that Maul was trusting her. Sure he had some shady business going on, but for now she would turn a blind eye to it. There was no sense in getting involved in Maul's business just yet. She heard footsteps behind her and found one of the troopers approaching her.

"Miss Tano, we have an incoming transmission from the Republic," he said as he played the portable projector at her feet. The transmission sprang to life. It was Anakin. The trooper left the throne room leaving Ahsoka alone with Anakin.

"Ahsoka," came Anakin's voice. There was pain. His eyes were bloodshot and it looked like he had been crying.

"Master," Ahsoka said out of habit, "what's wrong?"

"Ahsoka I'm surprised I reached you. Where have you been?" Anakin asked.

"I'm on Mandalore with Maul."

"You what?" Anakin almost shouted.

"Anakin you'll never believe me, but Maul has changed. We are working together to stop Palpatine," Ahsoka realized she had misspoke too late and she could see Anakin's brow furrow.

"You betrayed the Republic?" Anakin hissed.

"No Master," Ahsoka pleaded, "Maul has recordings from Dooku's palace on Serenno that prove Palpatine is the Sith Lord. I was trying to reach you but with the Republic severing ties with Mandalore, and the fleets being told I was traitor, I couldn't."

"How can you trust Maul hasn't doctored these clips to frame the Chancellor!" Anakin shouted.

"Come to Mandalore and see for yourself," Ahsoka said. "You will see Maul has changed and he will show you the footage."

"The Chancellor is not a Sith Lord, but nevertheless, I'll come just so I can get you out of there."

"Master. I was skeptical at first, but let Maul prove it to you."

"Ahsoka if that is what you wish than I'll spare him, but after I see these fake clips, I am going to murder him."

"I think you'll be surprised," Ahsoka said. "Speaking of surprised, why are you crying?"

"Obi-Wan went missing a week ago. We finally found him, but he's been brainwashed. He is going by the name Lord Purger. I encountered him on Mustafar but left before I could discover his identity. Master Windu encountered him a day later on Serenno and discovered it was him."

Ahsoka could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Obi-Wan was like a second master to her, and she loved him about as much as Anakin did. "We need to capture him and return him to his senses."

"But how?" Anakin asked, "Intelligence can't find any traces of him."

"What if we set a trap for him on Mandalore?" Ahsoka asked. "The Republic wants Maul and I dead. If we leak that we have information about the Sith Lord, Obi-Wan may be sent to Mandalore. The three of us could overpower him and capture him."

"Do you really trust Maul to have Obi-Wan's best interests in mind?" Anakin asked, "he could just want to kill Obi-Wan."

"Which is why I think he'll agree to letting you come to the world," Ahsoka said.

"It's risky, but it might work," Anakin said. "My ship will arrive in two days. We'll see if there is any merit to Maul's accusations and get Obi-Wan back."

"Thank you Anakin," Ahsoka said, "take care in the mean time." She ended the transmission. She was surprised Anakin agreed to this, but she knew he trusted her. He probably didn't particularly like it, but their bond was unique and she knew he would trust her instincts above all else.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: I was going to keep Purger's identity a secret but I decided it was probably easy to guess who it was and it would be a lot of filler chapters to lead it on more. My story is all over the place right now and in order to consolidate things, I wanted this Mandalore encounter to unite the main characters. My story feels somewhat messy right now, and so this Mandalore encounter will wrap up Phase I. Phase II is kind of unknown territory for me. My original vision seems to be changing so bear with me. Chapters might be farther in between each other as I work out plot points. I'm going to write a couple chapters before I release one just so I know where I am going with everything. Thank you for your support on this story and as always feel free to leave your thoughts in a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Star Wars

The Supreme Commander

Chapter 7

0-0-0-0-0-0

Skywalker's Fist, the unofficial name the 501st Legion used to refer to the enormous fleet Skywalker commanded arrived just outside of hyperspace. In total, fifteen Venator-class Star Destroyers and five new Victory-class Star destroyers comprised the fleet. The Venators were capable of holding four hundred and twenty fighters each but their squadrons were mostly assigned to protect the larger five Victory II-class Star Destroyers in the fleet which carried ground assault vehicles as well as much fewer fighters. Anakin didn't fight many battles nowadays. At the first sign of his fleet, Separatist fleets scattered or were promptly destroyed. Entire planets submitted to him as soon as he came out of hyperspace. The 501st and the Republic Commandos on board were disappointed in the lack of engagements, but the smaller attachments were happy to be assigned to a quiet albeit important fleet.

Before he left for Mandalore, he had received EMPs from the Jedi that disabled the remaining chips in all the Clones on board. An entire company of Clone Commandos, the 501st Legion, and every deck hand on board any of his ships were now completely loyal to him. Admiral Yularen and him were seeing eye to eye more now that Anakin was not bound by the Jedi code, and he agreed to keep this mission a secret out of respect for his former commander.

He was relatively left alone by the Senate and the Chancellor. If Ahsoka was right about the man who he called his mentor, then discretion was important. His actions here could jeopardize the entire Republic so he took no risks. Anakin had ordered all outside communication suspended unless it went through him.

He strapped into his Interceptor and activated the ship. R2 beeped enthusiastically and Anakin laughed.

"Yeah, we're going to see Ahsoka again," Anakin said with a chuckle. He knew R2 And Ahsoka were close, perhaps almost as close as he and Ahsoka were. Ahsoka was like him in that they personified the droids and understood that they weren't just metallic drones. Whether he imparted that on her, or she always believed, he didn't know. But R2 certainly liked Ahsoka a lot.

R2 whistled and Anakin frowned.

"I don't know R2, it depends on if you have to stay with the ship."

R2 pouted and started to lift the ship off the ground. They shot out of his flagship and down towards Sundari, the capitol of the planet. They passed through the clouds and as they approached the city, two Mandalorian fighters dropped in behind him.

"Republic fighter, you are in unauthorized airspace, state your business."

"This is Supreme Commander Skywalker of the Republic. I have a meeting with Maul and Ahsoka Tano."

There was silence at the other end and his hands were ready to take evasive action. R2 beeped nervously.

"If things get messy we have enough troops to seize the planet," Anakin said, reassuring his droid that they weren't about to be pulverized.

Static came from the comms and a second later, the Mandalorian fighter pilot was patched back in. "Supreme Commander, Lord Maul has been expecting you. Welcome to Mandalore. We'll escort you to the palace hangar."

"Copy that," Anakin responded as he let out a sigh of relief. He was led into the domed in city and from his fighter he could see people walking around carrying about their lives. Despite Maul being in charge, it looked rather peaceful.

He landed in the palace hangar and hopped out of the cockpit. Durasteel doors opened in front of him and Ahsoka, followed by Maul walked towards him.

"It's been awhile Master," Ahsoka said as she approached him.

"I missed you snips," Anakin responded.

Anakin noticed hesitation on her face and next thing he knew she had run up and hugged him. He was glad Ahsoka was okay, and there were no signs that Maul had hurt her. He looked over to the Zabrak who sat back a little ways, obviously not sure how he should approach this situation. Anakin realized he didn't feel any anger. He was surprised to be honest. From what his master had described, Maul was cold, and brutal, but he didn't feel anything like that. Sure there was a darkness in him, but something was telling him that his former Padawan was telling the truth.

"Maul, we haven't met before. You're quite the topic at the Jedi Temple," Anakin said as he outstretched his hand. Ahsoka was bewildered by her masters behavior. She had expected him to be sarcastic and unkind to Maul, but so far Anakin was being civil.

Maul looked at Anakin's hand curiously. He had not expected this either. When Ahsoka had told him that she had invited Anakin on planet, he was concerned with how that would affect his plans. Skywalker was necessary to their success, but he still hadn't come up with a way to bring him into the fold. He met Anakin's hand and shook it. This display of togetherness was an alien feeling to him. "Yes, I imagine so."

"Ahsoka tells me you have evidence that Palpatine is the Sith Lord," Anakin said as they made their way out of the hangar.

"Yes," Maul said, "I have feeds downloaded from Dooku's palace retrieved by my Super Commandos. Even without technology you can tell that Palpatine is under the hood."

They arrived in the control room and Maul inserted a disk into the feed. A video of a hooded man and Dooku played. The world seemed to slow down for Anakin. It was unmistakably his friend Palpatine. The man he saw as a mentor and a friend, was the Sith Lord.

He waved his hand and Maul shut off the recording. Anakin collapsed into a seat by the control panel. His mind was racing. All that time with Palpatine. What were his motives? Offering him this position. Was it his way of getting him to fall to the dark side? He reached out into the force, praying that this was fake. That Maul was playing a trick on him and Ahsoka. The answer he got was not what he wanted. The force screamed in confirmation, and Anakin couldn't help but wonder how Palpatine had gone unnoticed.

Ahsoka knelt down in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know he was a close friend of yours. I didn't want to believe it either."

Anakin rose to his feet. A new sense of purpose and he could feel himself pulsating in the force. Ahsoka and Maul took a step back in fear of what they could feel in the force.

"He will pay for what he's done. He has controlled both sides of the war from the beginning and costed the galaxy millions of lives. We will put a stop to this," Anakin said darkly. He no longer saw Palpatine as a warm friend. The man had tried twisting Anakin's mind, and the constant whispering all made sense.

"We must be patient master. He has a whole galaxy at his disposal. We need ships, troops, and the support of other worlds," Ahsoka said, "how many Clones can we rally behind the Jedi?"

"Not enough. Obi-Wan and I discovered they had chips implanted in them. If Palpatine gives the order, they'll slaughter all the Jedi. All the Clones in my ship are clean, and so are some of the Council members battalions. But still, millions of Clones are under his influence."

"How many ships?" Asked Ahsoka.

"Out of nine thousand Venators. I possess twenty, and the Jedi Order has full control of seven," Anakin said.

"That will not be enough to defeat my old master," Maul said.

"The Jedi Order can disable almost all the Clone battalions if we give them a week. They are in the process of shipping out EMPs we developed to every Clone unit serving with a Jedi General. The remaining Clone units under Republic generals can be dealt with."

"How? Even then we'll be fighting a two front war against the Separatists and Palpatine," Ahsoka said.

"Not if you control the Battle Droids," Anakin said with a smirk.

"Master, what did you do?" Ahsoka asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going," agreed Maul.

"I was able to get into the central controls for the Droids and program myself as an admin. When the time is right, we can slice Palpatine out of the controls and use the droids against him," Anakin explained as he brandished the chip that allowed him to access the programming.

"How did you manage to do that?" Asked Ahsoka, and she felt a sudden mood change in Anakin. She could tell that the events leading up to him having this power were dark and unsettling.

"It's not a story I wish to share with you," Anakin said, turning away and distracting himself with examining the buttons on the nearest control panel.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Ahsoka said grimly.

Maul cleared his throat and the two former Jedi turned their attention towards him. "The events leading up to how he got this information aren't important. What is important is our plan for carrying this out. We must be thorough and anything we overlook is a threat to our plan."

"What is in this for you Maul, what do you stand to gain from all of this?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin!" Scolded Ahsoka.

Maul held his hand up, "no it's quite alright, I don't blame him for his suspicion of me. Nobody would trust an ex-Sith easily. What I stand to gain from this is a peaceful galaxy where I don't have to look behind my back. Growing up, I was a pawn of Sidious's plans. Until recently, I held the same belief in galactic dominance as he did. Now, I want to explore the force. I want to know what is possible with our gift. I have enjoyed my time ruling Mandalore, and I hope I still can when this is over, but I found an old holocron about something called 'the balance'. The balance is when a force user uses both light and dark side, never letting one dominate the other. I want to pursue the balance, but I can't do that with Sidious lurking over my shoulder. My hope is that by assisting the Jedi, you, and the Republic, I'll be able to live in peace."

Anakin's face softened and he almost felt sorry for Maul. He had lived a horrible life until recently. He didn't have a childhood and he was abused by the people around him. Sure his own upbringing wasn't the greatest, but Maul had it rough. He and Maul were similar in many ways.

"So can we get back to planning?" Ahsoka asked after a couple seconds of silence.

"Yes, our first priority should be getting Obi-Wan back," Anakin said and he sensed a temper flare in Maul.

"What has happened to Obi-Wan Kenobi," Maul asked.

"With these new realizations, I imagine Palpatine hijacked a ship sent to meet up with him and imprisoned him. He was brainwashed into thinking he's a Sith Lord named Darth Purger," Anakin explained as he leaned over and put his face in his hands.

"Ironic," muttered Maul.

"Oh and why is that?" Anakin spat

Maul didn't flinch. "Because Kenobi is the definition of the Jedi code. As much as I hate Kenobi, I must admit we can't have this Darth Purger in our way when we attack Sidious. We need Kenobi before we make anymore plans, but how do we get him here without alerting Sidious?" Maul wondered aloud.

"It can't be either of us," Anakin said gesturing to Ahsoka and himself, "and I doubt Palpatine will come here himself given Purger has become his new tool."

"So you want me to invite this Purger into the capital of my city. The Droids could swarm the city and devastate the populace," Maul argued.

Anakin smiled, "but that's the thing, the droid army wouldn't be able to take Mandalore. Their resources are spread thin. I bet Purger will bring his fleet here, but come down alone, with at most an escort of Magna Guards or Droid Commandos. We capture Purger, and my fleet will jump from the neighboring system and mop up his fleet. When we capture him, we'll figure out a way to bring him back."

"Sounds like a plan to me," agreed Ahsoka.

"I hate both of you," Maul said in defeat as he brought up the long range communications.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"My lord, there is something you should see," called Mas Amedda as he entered the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. The urgency in his voice had caused Palpatine to put aside the bill he was reading and follow Mas Amedda over to the Holotable. His Vice-Chair pressed a button and an image of Maul appeared on the screen. Palpatine could feel his fury rising. What had his troublesome former apprentice done this time?

"_Lord Purger, I demand a meeting with you!" _Spat Maul. Palpatine could sense the rage that had been in his voice.

"There's more," Mas Amedda said as he resumed the recording.

"_You are nothing more than a fake Sith! You hide behind your battle droids and warships instead of fighting like a real man! I've seen more cunning and bravery out of a Jedi Intiate who had his hand cut off in a training accident. Your mother was probably some wookiee dancer in a Hutt brothel and you were the result of some service she gave to an under appreciated bounty hunter! Your master is overconfident in your abilities and I can't wait to lodge my lightsabers into both of your ribs!"_

The transmission ended and Mas Amedda gulped as he watched Palpatine's eyes surge with rage. "Lord Purger has requested to deal with this himself. Would you rather deal with this?"

"No. He is a relic of the past looking for attention. Have Lord Purger see to it the way he sees fit. Maul was even with Kenobi, but Purger will end this quickly."

"My lord," Amedda said, "couldn't it be a trap?"

"I'm counting on it. If Purger can't handle this, then he won't be able to serve me in recruiting Skywalker."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin was keeled over laughing. "And then you said his mother was a Wookiee prostitute!"

"And an under appreciated bounty hunter, where did that come from," Ahsoka asked as she fought back tears. She could hardly breathe through all the laughing.

"I wish I had added more," Maul said with a smile, "I could have told him he wears a mask to hide the fact that his face looks like an inbred Rodian."

Another series of laughs came from the two ex-Jedi. Anakin had to admit he was warming up to Maul. He had sensed a change in Maul, but until this moment it had seemed too crazy to be true.

Once they had gotten over their laughter Anakin notified Admiral Yularen to wait in the neighboring system for his signal. Ahsoka's Clones and Maul's Mandalorians were notified to stay out of the way and make sure the Separatist shuttles reached the palace. They weren't sure if Purger would heed the call, but it was their only shot at getting Obi-Wan back.

Within a few hours, the scanners detected that four Separatist warships had emerged from hyperspace. One shuttle was detected landing at the palace and Anakin and Ahsoka got into position, perched in the corners of the ceiling, using their strength to keep them upright until Purger made his way into the throne room. Maul sat on the throne, confident and emitting darkness to play his part well.

The door opened and Purger stepped through with four magna guards at his tail. "That message was very confident for a guy whose alone in his palace."

Anakin and Ahsoka dropped down from the ceiling, slashing two Magna Guards in half. The other magna guards turned towards them but stayed steady. Purger turned.

"Ahhh, the Jedi from Mustafar, and another one. Master Sidious will be pleased."

Maul rose from his throne and unclipped his lightsabers. He ignited the crimson blade first and then the dark saber. He lunged towards Purger sending a series of strikes that forced the newly christened Sith Lord back. Anakin and Ahsoka engaged the Magna Guards and made quick work of them. It was a three on one, and Purger knew he was toast.

He violently jumped towards Anakin, but was repelled back by a violent force push that knocked him into the wall. Purger rose from it and ignited his lightsaber just in time to counter Maul's strike. Ahsoka stood by the door to make sure he couldn't escape. Purger forced Maul back, but turned to counter Anakin who had swung at him. He launched an offensive on Anakin, but this time, Anakin was ready. He countered the strikes and launched a blow as the low part of his saber causing Purger to lose control of it. It fell to the floor and Anakin wound up and punched Purger so hard he was left unconscious.

"Before he wakes up, lets remove his helmet and bind him," Anakin said as they dragged his body into the elevator and down to the cells of the palace. They placed him in a binding stand which restricted his ability to use the force.

As they got the last binding on, they removed his helmet. It was unmistakably the face of Obi-Wan. "It's ok Master Kenobi, we'll make this better," Ahsoka said as she moved his hair out of his eyes.

As if on command, Obi-Wan's eyes shot open, but immediately sharpened. He started struggling, "let me go Jedi scum, I will kill all of you."

Anakin had to admit that it was funny hearing these words coming out of his former master. "Alright, the helmet and suit seem to have nothing to do with it."

"It's in his mind," Ahsoka said as she opened her eyes, "there's this darkness in his conscious, but it's foreign. Maybe he has some strong mind control going on."

Anakin reached out, ignoring the yelling of Obi-Wan- or rather Purger. He could sense it. He tried to push against it, but he was repelled.

"You will not be able to free him," Maul said from the corner of the room. He walked over to Obi-Wan, "it's one of the darkest elements of the dark side. You can't just be a Sith to do it, you have to have been born of the dark side. This wasn't my masters work, but I do know who could have performed it. It's an umbaran confidant of Sidious. Fortunately, I was trained to fight stuff like this. Let me try," Maul said as he raised his hand up in front of Obi-Wan.

Anakin and Ahsoka reached into the force and observed as the darkness started to erode. It pushed back at Maul, but wasn't able to stop the erosion of its influence. For what seemed like hours, Maul fought against the darkness in his former arch-enemy. Finally the last of the darkness vanished, and they had noticed that Obi-Wan had fallen unconscious.

"Did it work?" Anakin asked anxiously as Obi-Wan started to stir.

"No, please no!" Obi-Wan yelled and Anakin started to shake Obi-Wan.

"Master! Obi-Wan it's me!" Anakin yelled and Obi-Wan calmed down, opening his eyes.

"Anakin, where am I?" He asked, his gaze fell onto Ahsoka, "and Ahsoka, a surprise to be sure."

"Master Kenobi, I'm glad we have you back," Ahsoka sighed, relieved that this had been easier than she expected.

Obi-Wan's gaze found Maul, "Anakin, look out, Maul is behind you!" He yelled as he tried to free himself from his bindings.

"Yes Master we know, and it's gonna be a long story," Anakin said as he freed Obi-Wan from the binders. Obi-Wan stepped down and almost fell forward but Anakin and Ahsoka caught him before he face planted.

"I'm afraid my body is still weak from the lightning," Obi-Wan said sheepishly, "tell me, how did you free me from Stygeon Prime."

"Um-," hesitated Anakin and he looked to Ahsoka who looked away.

"You were brainwashed to be a Sith Lord and we lured you here to free you," Maul cut in, not caring what Kenobi's reaction to such news would be.

"That's not true," muttered Obi-Wan, "that's impossible."

Anakin and Ahsoka's silence on the matter proved it. He groaned, "I didn't kill any Jedi di-,"

"No," assured Anakin, "you were a horrible Sith Lord."

"I'm almost disappointed in myself," Obi-Wan said as they limped towards a bench outside of the room they had been in. "This must be some sort of dream. Why is Maul not trying to cut us to pieces?"

"What makes you so certain I won't," Maul said with a devilish grin which only Anakin and Ahsoka found amusing.

"You've missed a lot, but actually there's no time. I have to check in with Admiral Yularen, I signaled him when you and your magna guards got here," Anakin said as he whipped out his comlink.

"Me and my what!" Obi-Wan asked with shock and horror.

"You put on a better show than a fight, let's just say that," Ahsoka said with a laugh.

"I hate you all," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Admiral, did the boarding party seize the main flagship?" Anakin asked.

"Yes sir, they have broadcasted the all clear signal and one of our tech units has programmed a droid with Purger's voice to give orders periodically. I thought that would help keep up the facade."

"Good thinking Admiral," Anakin said. Yularen had proved throughout the war to be clever, but this was beyond what Anakin had imagined.

"Who are we trying to fool with this," asked Yularen. Anakin knew that question was coming, and he figured Yularen deserved to know the truth.

"I'll send Obi-Wan up with a copy of a recording you need to see," Anakin said, "for now. Monitor the system for any ships, Republic or Separatist and alert me of any ships coming out of hyperspace."

"Yes sir," Yularen answered before Anakin ended the communication.

"I am so confused," Obi-Wan said.

"It's not going to get any better from here," Anakin warned him, "it's about to get a lot worse."

0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: At the beginning of writing this I thought this chapter would be huge, but it turned out to be one of the shorter ones. I wanted to make the Purger scene longer, but with the combined force of Anakin and Maul, he realistically stood no chance.

I have two more chapters written and a pretty clear idea with where I want this story to go. It's a different idea, and it may go against what some characters believe, but I'd like to explore the route I'm envisioning. It's not quite an original idea, but it's my spin on it. This could be my next series of writings and involve multiple stories.

Also, the Clone Wars finale was brilliant. I won't say anything other than I enjoyed it. Thanks for reading this longer authors note. Feel free to leave a review and I appreciate the following this story is getting. Makes me more motivated to keep making new chapters and I'm happy my writing is enjoyed by people. Stay safe everyone and thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: First things first, sorry about the error. For some reason it looked fine in the doc manager and after I posted it got buggy. I use pages but I'm gonna try different methods. To make up for it, I will be posting two chapters today. Thanks for those that reached out and told me. Now, on to the original authors note.

Hey guys so I was reading some reviews and you all wanted me to continue this story. I've been busy with college and what not but my semester is all but at a close and I have more time to write. I appreciate the constant support and I'm excited to continue this story.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Star Wars

The Supreme Commander

Chapter 8

0-0-0-0-0-0

The Jedi Council had been working harder in the last week than they had the entire war. Master Windu had to admit that Skywalker was right that the Jedi Council had been growing lazy over the course of the war. A Sith Lord hiding right under their nose had proved the Jedi had grown blind over the years. The hubris they exerted was frightening and he could even say he feared what direction the order might have gone had Skywalker not brought these revelations to light. In his down time, he had done some thinking and he contemplated all the Jedi that had lost their way or simply fell to the dark side. Count Dooku, Ahsoka Tano, Quinlan Vos were the most notable names, but there were plenty more.

In this last week, they had deployed their latest batches of EMPs to many Jedi. They estimated that roughly 35% of the Clone Army had deactivated chips. Jedi Master Jaro Tapal, Jedi Master Depa Billaba, Jedi Master Quinlan Vos, and Jedi Master Aayla Secura were among the many Jedi that had received the EMPs. They estimated that it would be two months before the entire Clone Army had deactivated chips. Most every Jedi Engineer had dropped what they were doing and began working on the EMPs which made their production time staggeringly short.

He was in his chair in the council chamber, staring off at the Coruscant sunset when a priority call came. Seeing as he was the only one in the chamber, he decided to answer it.

"Master Windu," greeted Skywalker, flanked by Ahsoka behind him.

"Skywalker and Tano," Windu greeted it's good to see you both are well. Did you need something from the Jedi?"

"No, not at the moment," Skywalker said.

"Then why did you call?" Windu asked, perplexed. Did Skywalker know how busy they were right now?

"I gotta hand it to you Master Windu, I can't quite put my finger on it, but I'm sure you can help me if you read between the lines."

"Sorry Master, he is quite the knuckle head. I told him it was a bad idea to check up, but by the time I objected his palms were on the buttons."

Something was weird about this message, but he didn't know what. Maybe if he played along, then their purpose would be revealed. "Well we might need your help soon with some Outer Rim sieges if you are up to the task. I'll contact you when we have more information."

"Sounds good master," Anakin said as he ended the transmission.

Master Windu immediately replayed the message, nothing was glaringly obvious. Skywalker's hands weren't cuff-.

"Clever one Skywalker," Windu realized as he retraced the video. It all made sense. Earlier in the war, Eeth Koth had been captured by Grievous and used hand signals to give coordinates of his last known location. The language of hand signals was complex, and Windu had a very basic understanding of them. Unfortunately, Eeth Koth left the order so he couldn't ask him to translate. Anakin was emphasizing his hands hoping he would catch on.

"M-A-N," he translated as he watched the different hand signals.

The hand signals switched over to Ahsoka.

"D-A-L-O," Windu said under his breath.

They switched back to Skywalker, "R-E. Mandalore!"

What could he want on Mandalore though? And why had he used hand signals? Was he worried the Separatists might intercept the message?

"What are you up to Skywalker?" Windu asked aloud.

He retraced the video again to look for more clues. He noticed that Anakin periodically made a hand gesture whenever hands were mentioned. It was a beckoning motion. Perhaps Skywalker wanted him to come there?

The doors swished open behind him. He turned around to find Master Yoda and Master Plo walking into the council chambers. "Masters, I believe you should take a look at this message."

"A message from Anakin and little Soka," Master Plo said, his interest now peaking.

"The meaning of this message, what is it?" Yoda asked as he looked up at the frozen frame of Anakin and Ahsoka.

"They used hand signals to spell out Mandalore. I believe they want someone to come to them. Must be something important," Windu said.

"We are busy dealing out the EMPs right now," said Master Plo, "do we have time to make the trip to Mandalore?"

"Go, Master Koon and I will. Not raise suspicion, will us leaving," Yoda said, already hobbling back out of the council doors.

"I'll keep watch over the temple," Windu said, "if our enemy is on the move, we must be ready."

"Ready, we are not," Yoda said as he took a look back, "but help us prepare, this meeting may."

Like that, Master Yoda hobbled out of the council chamber and Master Windu was left with his thoughts. The dark side had never felt stronger, and yet, the Separatists had been all but destroyed. Whatever this summoning by Skywalker was, it had to be important. The war was far from over.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The journey through hyperspace was long and both Jedi Masters caught up on some sleep. Master Yoda couldn't remember the last time he had gotten that much sleep. These days he was plagued by nightmares and the aches of old age. He was out of his prime, but he was still the most powerful and wise Jedi alive. Nine hundred years had taught him much, and he had learned to compensate for his growing physical weakness by strengthening his connection with the force. When they were forty minutes out, he had awoken and started to meditate. It brought him comfort to feel the force in a natural way. Not for battle, but for enjoyment.

When they had finally come out of hyperspace, he and Master Plo had walked towards the cockpit of the shuttle and flew themselves in. They landed safely on the outside of the city, not sure what to expect. Last they had heard, this city was in the control of Maul.

As if on command, Mandalorian's in red armor with horns on their helmets surrounded them. They knew these were Maul's forces, but they didn't seem hostile.

"I am Commander Gar Saxon, state your business," the leading Mandalorian said as he removed his helmet. A stern man with neatly arranged short blonde hair met their gaze. It was obvious from the way he carried himself that he was their commander, and his introduction only served to explain his mannerism.

"I am Master Plo Koon of the Jedi Order and this is Grandmaster Yoda. We received a communique from Supreme Commander Skywalker. We are here to speak with him."

"I see. We will escort you to the palace. Lord Maul has requested you wear cloaks to conceal your identity from Republic spies."

"Maul still rules this planet?" Plo Koon asked, "where are Skywalker and Tano? Why are we hiding from the Republic?"

"Master Jedi, there is a lot to be discussed. Just do as we have requested and it will all be explained."

"I don't like this," Plo Koon said as he and Master Yoda raised their hoods.

"Keep an open mind, we must. Allies we never expected, we might have," Master Yoda explained as they boarded onto some sort of hover transport. Yoda hadn't been to Mandalore since two hundred years before during the High Republic age. He had gone there as a part of a diplomatic mission to smooth things over with the Mandalorian government to prevent rising tensions with the Jedi. Sundari had changed a lot since he had last been there. The buildings were taller and the architecture reflected the wealth the new government had since they had opened up to the galaxy.

But still, Yoda had to admit, the peaceful government the Jedi had supported was flawed and corrupt. The Mandalorians were warriors, and they would suffer unless they accepted their warrior culture. While he didn't agree with their ways, he knew that a complete turn culturally was not healthy for the people.

"Commander Saxon, believe in Lord Maul, why do you?"

"He holds the dark saber. In Mandalorian culture, the dark saber wields influence and only the strongest may wield it. He was stronger than Pre Vizsla. He may not be of our culture, but he respects our ways more than most. He will make us relevant again," Saxon answered.

"Hmm yes," replied Yoda, "two hundred years ago, here I was. Changed much, your planet has. Your warrior way, not forget them, you all must. Part of who you are, they are."

"Master Jedi forgive me, but shouldn't you not want us to be strong? Wouldn't a strong Mandalore threaten your power? The Mandalorians of old and the Jedi of old fought countless battles and neither side was really better than the other. The way I see it, we are the only people who can resist the Jedi."

"Perhaps," Yoda admitted as the palace came into view, "but work together, for the good of us both, we may be able to. An open mind, we can all keep."

"I can agree to that," Saxon said as he put his helmet back on. They arrived at the palace and to the two Jedis shock, they found not only Skywalker and Tano waiting for them, but flanking them was Maul and Master Kenobi.

"Master Yoda, is that Master Kenobi?" Plo Koon asked right as he was thinking the same thing.

"Strange, this situation is. Listen before we speak, we must."

Yoda watched Maul approach them, passing Anakin and Ahsoka in the process. He was still the leader of this planet so it was his duty to welcome them. "Master Yoda, we meet at last," Maul said, he turned to Plo Koon, "I have not met you yet, what is your name."

"Jedi Master Plo Koon," Plo Koon simply responded, weary of the former Zabrak Sith. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan didn't seem to be weary of his presence, but he still found it hard to trust the Zabrak.

"Pleasure," Maul said, eyeing him. "I would love to keep talking but the throne room is more private. This is Skywalker's request so I will let him take it from here and I can fill in when I need to," Maul said as he led them to the turbo lift.

The turbo lift ride was awkward and long. Anakin was trying to fill the silence by asking Master Plo about some of his recent assignments. Obi-Wan, even though he had been filled in, was sharing a staring contest with Maul. Saxon and Tano were awkwardly speaking of how they faced off on the battle field and arguing about who would have won. The only person who really had a smile on their face was Master Yoda. He was smiling up on everyone giving everyone in the lift an unnerving feeling whenever his gaze fell on them.

To everyone's relief, the turbo lift stopped and they entered the throne room. Yoda curiously looked around. It was a beautiful room. A bit dull, but that seemed to be the Mandalorian approach, not unlike the Jedi Order.

Anakin spoke up first, "Maul was able to gather proof of the identity of Darth Sidious. This unexpected alliance is built on the idea that Darth Sidious must be stopped before it is too late. We have merely days before he figures out what we are doing and enacts his final plan."

Yoda's ears perked up. The identity of Darth Sidious had alluded them, but they know he was in the Senate. They could do nothing against him until they had proof, but now that they had proof, he did wonder what this could mean. "Watch it right away, we must. All other questions, irrelevant, they are."

"Agreed," cut in Maul as he led them to the room where he had shown each Jedi before. He linked up the recording and it immediately played.

Master Yoda gasped as the face became visible. His worst fears had been realized. Not only was the Sith Lord in the Senate, he was the Chancellor. They had never ruled out that possibility, but it had sounded unlikely. His cane fell to the floor and he grabbed at his chest. He could feel hands catching him before he fell. He shook his head to shake himself out of his daze.

"Master Yoda, are you okay?" Asked Ahsoka as she kneeled down to his fallen form.

Most surprisingly, the only person who seemed to understand his pain was Maul. "He is the oldest and wisest Jedi in the order. He was tasked with solving problems that nobody else could. Sidious was so close the entire time and he had failed to realize it."

"It's not your fault Master," said Anakin, "I was the closest to him out of anyone and I never realized it."

As Yoda regained his footing, Obi-Wan chimed in, "the dark side is stronger than it has ever been. Once the Chancellor realizes I am no longer under his control, and that Anakin has been in contact with Maul, he may carry out his plan whether he has all the pieces in place or not. We have all the pieces we need here."

"That's right," continued Anakin, "my fleet is made up of the first generation of new ships in service of the Republic, faster and stronger than any other Republic fleet. The officers on board have been informed of our revelations and are with us. Maul and the Mandalorians are with us as well. We have the millions of Clones who no longer have the chips that fought the Separatists and the Sith Lords controlling them for three years and are loyal to the Jedi who have fought with them."

"We need support from your Senate," reminded Maul, "without the Senate, we just look like rebels."

"And not just the Senate, we need the support of the people above all else," added Plo Koon as he stroked his chin in thought.

For the first time all meeting, Saxon chimed in, "Lord Maul, perhaps we could broadcast the footage of Palpatine across the galaxy."

Maul's eyes lit up, "yes, that could work. But the people need to be told what it is and what it means. We need a poster boy, someone that the people can get behind."

"Skywalker," Yoda said.

"Yes master Yoda?"

"Be in the video, you must," Yoda said.

"Why me?" Asked Anakin, confused.

"Because after Palpatine, you are one of the most powerful people in the Republic," said Maul.

"Plus you have fought bravely throughout the Clone Wars. They don't call you 'the Hero with No Fear' for no reason. They admire you, and would respect your words. They don't trust the Jedi, but they trust the Supreme Commander."

"Sense a balance in you, I do. Not too much dark, not too much light. Leading us towards the next age, you are."

"It's like what Master Jinn's holocron said," realized Ahsoka, "having a balance of light and dark within you is what helps a force user surpass what is possible. Maul and I have been studying it, but Anakin is applying it."

"I agree with Ahsoka," said Obi-Wan, "every time the light gets powerful, the dark rises to meet it. I never realized this until now, but the force is like a pendulum."

"This is where the Jedi and Sith have failed," Maul exclaimed, as if he were a mad scientist and a theory had been confirmed, "the reliance on one side of the force is what drove each to fail!"

"Perhaps right, the late Qui-Gon was," admitted Master Yoda, "study his holocron, I must."

"I will appear in the video, but we need to gather the support of the Senate," Anakin said, changing the subject "the video won't be enough. We need senators to endorse our idea. Unfortunately, I can't return to Coruscant without the Chancellor getting suspicious. But I know someone I trust with the job," he said as he looked over at Ahsoka.

"Me?" Asked Ahsoka. "What about Obi-Wan?"

"Snips, I trust you more than anybody else and so does Padme. If anyone could deliver a message to her, you could."

"But the Republic has a warrant out for me," argued Ahsoka.

"Most Clone units in the capitol have been disabled, and I used my access codes to make the Coruscant Police droids give you an automatic bypass. The Coruscant Guard is the only Clone force you have to worry about."

"What do you want me to say to her?" Ahsoka asked, doubting if she was worthy of the job.

"I'll supply you a copy of the video," Maul said quickly, before Anakin could. He walked to a distant console and searched the drawers for a datachip.

Anakin watched Maul go and turned back to Ahsoka, "just show her the footage and tell her we have a plan in place, but she has to quietly gather support. It's imperative this news doesn't reach the Chancellor. We just need to make sure we have some Senators on standby incase we need them. Any armies or forces they can muster can be called on when we need them," Anakin explained.

"Little 'Soka," Plo Koon said fondly, "you may not be a Jedi, but we are putting our fate in your hands. It sounds like a lot, but we wouldn't trust anyone else with this task."

"Leaving the order, planned by the force, it was. The catalyst for a revolution, it is. See it now, we all do," Master Yoda explained as he hobbled around the table and closer to Ahsoka, grunting with each step.

"Okay, I'll try my best," Ahsoka said as she looked down at Yoda who frowned, she waved her hands apologetically, "I mean I'll do it! Don't say it Master Yoda, I know what you're going to say."

Yoda chuckled and turned to walk over to where Maul was who was having trouble finding a spare data chip. "Check the cabinet labelled data chips, did you?"

Maul emerged from the drawer and bumped his head on the table of the console, cursing to himself. "I'm glad I didn't grow up with you in the Jedi temple," Maul muttered as he opened the right drawer and grabbed a data chip.

Yoda chuckled, "Then decided, we have. No need to reconvene, there is. When Skywalker's fleet shows up above Coruscant, the signal to the Jedi, that will be. Call in all of our fleets, after that we will."

"Are you not staying here Master?" Anakin asked.

"For the first time in over a thousand years, prepare for the defense of the Jedi Temple, we must," Yoda said as he hobbled out of the room with Plo-Koon and Ahsoka following him.

"Is he always this strange," asked Saxon.

"You don't know the half of it," Obi-Wan sighed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Thanks for reading, these chapters are a little shorter just to condense the information within them and not rush things along. Next chapter, Ahsoka will be visiting with some senators plus much more.


	9. Chapter 9

Star Wars

The Supreme Commander

Chapter 9

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka had no trouble sneaking into Padme's apartment. Padme was not there yet, but she was sure the former Queen of Naboo would be okay with her unannounced visit. The apartment was a lot different since the last time she had seen it. Holos of Anakin were on the walls, and she caught a glimpse of a room that appeared to be for a baby.

"Anakin didn't mention anything about a baby," Ahsoka said suspiciously as she walked into the nursery. There was no baby, but it did appear to have been just made. She heard a click behind her head.

"You are not authorized to be here," said a stern, male voice.

Ahsoka raised her hands over her head and slowly turned to face Captain Typho, Padme's personal bodyguard. His visible eye opened in shock and he quickly lowered his blaster.

"Miss Tano," Captain Typho said apologetically, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, "my apologies, I didn't know it was you."

"No worries, I'm used to it at this point in my life," laughed Ahsoka as she lowered her hands. She looked back at the crib that was next to her, "is Padme pregnant?"

"Yes and it should be coming within the next few weeks. For whatever reason it is late, but healthy. I'm not sure what it is waiting on," laughed Typho with a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

"Probably something to do with the force," Ahsoka murmured as her gaze fell upon a rocking chair across the room.

"The force seems to have its own way of doing things. It confuses me," Typho admitted as he turned to leave the room. When he reached the door he turned and looked back at Ahsoka.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ahsoka said as she followed Typho out of the nursery. Picking up on the fact that he probably wanted her out of the nursery.

"Don't take this the wrong way because I enjoy seeing you, but why are you here?" Asked Captain Typho, taking on a more serious face. "Right now, you're a wanted woman, and Coruscant is no place for you."

"I have an urgent message for Senator Amidala from Anakin," Ahsoka revealed hesitantly.

"It seems this is serious stuff," Typho said, noticing the hesitation in her voice, "she will be walking in here any minute now with an entourage of senators for the Delegation of 2000."

"What is that?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Delegation of 2000 is a committee of senators who wish to see the Chancellor relinquish his emergency powers," Typho explained, "I'm sure you can talk to her before or after her meeting."

An idea dawned on Ahsoka and she smiled, "No. I need to talk to her during the meeting. The message isn't just for Padme, it's hard to explain but it will help this delegation."

"I'm sure Padme would let you speak," Typho said right as the door swung open and people started to pile in. Senator Mothma, Senator Organa, Senator Tills and various others poured into the room, not noticing Ahsoka standing beside Captain Typho.

"Looks like she's back," Ahsoka said. She slowly began to make her way over to the door and in walked Padme followed by-

"Ahsoka?"

She froze in place. She had not expected to see the senator from Onderon whom she had grown so close with.

"No Ahsoka isn't in the order anymore, we'll need council member-," Padme continued unaware that Ahsoka was off to the side.

"No, I mean Ahsoka is right there," Lux interrupted, pointing to where Ahsoka was.

Padme looked over to her and froze for a second. A smile slowly crept onto her face and she ran over and hugged the former Togruta Jedi. "Ahsoka what are you doing here?"

"I, uh," Ahsoka said struggling to form her words, she kept looking over at Lux who was smiling warmly at her. She had never had a feeling like this come over her before.

"Ahsoka are you okay?" Asked Padme.

"Yeah, I just have a message to show you," Ahsoka explained, regaining the focus she needed for this task.

"Tell me Ahsoka," Padme said softly as she kept her hands rested on Ahsoka's shoulders.

"Anakin sent me to show you a video. But I need you to guarantee that everyone here can keep this information to themselves. It's incriminating information about the Chancellor," Ahsoka whispered.

"Ok, you can deliver this information before I address everyone. This is obviously important," Padme said as they hurried over. All eyes turned as Padme and Ahsoka made their way to the head of the table. "Members of the delegation, this is former Jedi and Grand Army Commander Ahsoka Tano. She has some important information about the Chancellor for us."

Ahsoka stood sheepishly in front of all the senators but the importance of what she was about to say overpowered any emotions of fear she might have felt. "Before the Battle of Coruscant, I was dispatched to Mandalore to capture the renegade Sith Lord, Darth Maul. During the process, we came to an understanding of each other and he provided me proof of the Sith Lord's identity."

"Is this the Sith Lord that is behind the Separatist movement," Bail Organa asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid it's more than that," Ahsoka said, "I have a holo to show you all."

With Padme's help, she played the holo. The Senators were confused to be watching a video of Count Dooku and a hooded man that many assumed to be the Sith Lord she was referencing. Ahsoka watched as Sidious moved ever so slightly, revealing his entire face and the Senators gasped.

"Is that the Chancellor," Ahsoka heard Senator Tills ask.

She stopped the recording and faced the crowd, "Yesterday, members of the Jedi Council, Supreme Commander Skywalker, and Mandalorian Command met and discussed the legitimacy of this recording. The recording is found to be legit, and we are moving our forces against the Chancellor."

"The Clone Army will certainly take the side of the Jedi and the Senate," Padme said, "it will be easy to remove him from power."

"It's not so simple," Ahsoka sighed, "the Clones have inhibitor chips. Using executive order sixty-six, the Clones will be in a sort of trance and gun down their Jedi Generals. Without the Jedi, there will be no opposition to the Chancellor."

The Senators were shocked. They had never imagined that a situation like this was possible. Many started whispering to each other. Ahsoka saw Lux in the crowd speaking with Senator Mothma and Senator Organa.

"How are we going to combat this Ahsoka," Padme asked.

"Currently, the Jedi Council has disabled around thirty-five percent of the Clones inhibitor chips. The Clone units we control will hold their stations across the galaxy. Supreme Commander Skywalker will move his fleet to Coruscant to blockade the planet and essentially invade the capital district with other Jedi Fleets arriving soon after. Before that happens though, Anakin will deliver a speech and we will reveal the video to the public."

"So you are going to try to turn the public opinion against the Chancellor?" asked Senator Mothma.

"If we do not turn the public opinion against the Chancellor, he will make it seem as though the Jedi led an uprising against the Republic and tried to take control. He would use that as a means to wipe out the Jedi. We're going to need public support in order to win this war."

"So what can our delegation do to help?" Asked Senator Organa.

"If the war gets drawn out, we may need ships and men to bolster our fleets. Currently we have the support of the Mandalorian's and their forces, but we only have thirty-five percent of the Clone Army. We are going to need widespread support throughout the major systems for this to work."

"This completely changes everything," Senator Organa said, "this is no longer a delegation. This is a rebellion. We cannot let a Sith Lord control our government."

"When does Anakin plan on moving on the Chancellor?" Padme asked.

"Tomorrow," Ahsoka answered and she could feel the unease in the room. The Senators did not expect these revelations and when war came, they weren't sure if they were ready. Being apart of this delegation put targets on their backs.

As the delegation wrapped up and Padme went to speak with Senator Mothma and Senator Organa, Ahsoka was making her way over to the kitchen when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and was no face to face with Lux Bonteri.

"Ahsoka," he said, "I wish we could have reunited under better circumstances."

"As do I Lux," she said, she then smiled, "but when have we ever met under good circumstances."

Lux chuckled, "well I don't think Carlac was that bad."

"That was probably the worst situation," scolded Ahsoka. Carlac had been what started Lux and Ahsoka's friendship. Ever since then she had always had a special spot for the former Separatist.

Lux smiled, "but there were moments I enjoyed."

"Yeah well that single moment was just to get me to not reveal I was a Jedi in front of the Mandalorians," reminded Ahsoka.

Lux shrugged, "it doesn't have to be just that."

Ahsoka paused, "is that so?"

Lux stuttered a little bit, "I, uh, enjoyed it. I wanted to do it for a long time and I got the opportunity on Carlac."

Ahsoka was speechless. The truth was she felt the same way about Lux, but didn't pursue it because at that time she was a Jedi. But now that she was no longer a Jedi, she was free to live the way she wanted to live.

"You probably don't feel that way, but I just had to get it off my mind. Goodbye Ahsoka," Lux said, a little embarrassed. Ahsoka grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"I feel the same way," Ahsoka admitted rather awkwardly. She had no experience with this sort of thing, and it felt awkward to say, but she couldn't let Lux go this time. When she saw him on Onderon, she had those feelings, but it seemed like he had moved on to Steela. She remembered how even Anakin worried about her emotions during that mission, and she had a feeling he had sensed her attraction to Lux.

Lux smiled down at her. After all the pain and loss he had experienced during this war, he was glad that he had Ahsoka. He never imagined this was how the conversation would go.

Ahsoka smiled, "Lux, I-,"

"Ahem," came a voice next to them and they both turned to find Padme standing before them.

"Senator Amidala, we were just-," Lux tried to say but Padme cut him off.

"Save it Bonteri," Padme said with a smile, "I have ears and a brain."

Not even her orange tone could hide the redness that appeared on Ahsoka's face. Leave it to Padme to call the two out. Ahsoka wasn't sure what all of this meant, but she was happy that her master sent her to Coruscant.

0-0-0-0-0-0

As Master Yoda and Master Plo arrived back at the temple, they were met by the rest of the Jedi Council eager to hear the news of what they had discovered on their journey.

"Master Yoda, Master Plo," greeted Master Windu as they made their way down the ramp of the ship, "i'm glad to see you made it back safe and sound. What did Skywalker want?"

"Clear the hanger," Master Plo ordered. Master Windu was about to remind him that he didn't take orders like a Clone when he noticed the expression on Master Yoda's face.

He turned to his former apprentice who had returned early from a siege in the outer rim with her padawan, "Master Billaba, can you clear everyone from the hangar?" She nodded and began rounding up the Jedi within the hangar.

"Learned a lot on our journey, we did," Master Yoda said, "time to change, for the Jedi, it is."

"What do you mean?" Master Windu asked.

"Bring on balance, we must. Leaned too far to the light, we did. Struck back, the force has."

"Are you suggesting we embrace the dark side of the force," Master Windu asked, taken aback by what the Grandmaster of the order was implying.

"Use both sides, we must, but never let one side dominate us, can we," Yoda said.

"On Mandalore, we found Ahsoka Tano, Maul, Obi-Wan, and Skywalker," explained Plo-Koon, "we briefly spoke of what the balance meant. We believe that it's time for the Jedi to end, and something new to rise."

"You met with a Sith Lord and merely talked about the force," cried out Master Windu, "what has gotten into you two?"

"Not so black and white, is the force. But fighting a larger evil, we are. Discovered who the Sith Lord is, we did."

"Who," said Master Windu, now curious and deciding to let the philosophical argument wait.

"Chancellor Palpatine," answered Plo Koon grimly.

"Chancellor Palpatine is a… Sith Lord?" Master Windu asked in disbelief. "Then our worst fears have been realized."

"We made a plan on Mandalore. Footage of Skywalker will play across the galaxy explaining the situation and showing the footage we saw proving Palpatine is the Sith Lord. At that moment, Skywalker's fleet, along with the fleets of all Jedi Masters whose Clone's are loyal will appear out of hyperspace and blockade the planet. From there, it's Anakin's plan, but we do have some things we can do. For one, we have to raise the shield around the Temple and prepare for the Coruscant Guard to attack the Temple. We're going to put Master Drallig in charge of the defense. Select members of the Council will infiltrate the Senate building and meet up with Anakin and Obi-Wan when they land at the Senate building."

"Who will be arresting the Chancellor?" Master Windu asked.

"Go, you and I must," Master Yoda said to Master Windu.

"Do you think that will be enough to take down the Dark Lord of the Sith," Master Windu asked. He wasn't doubting their abilities, but they didn't know what Palpatine had up his sleeve. For all they knew, he could be more powerful than Master Yoda.

"Certain of this, I am," said Master Yoda with a new sense of determination. He had never felt stronger in his life. With his new realization of the force and the determination to protect the people he cared so much about, he was more ready than he'd ever be.

"We'll make preparations in the morning and await Skywalker's arrival," Master Windu said as they walked back to their quarters to prepare to get some sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Little bit of a short chapter to set up the next chapter. I'm excited with where this story is going. I'm having a bit of trouble with the transition into where I intend to go with this. Mainly my ideas conflict with the morals of certain major characters. Hopefully this chapter doesn't have any formatting issues.


	10. Chapter 10

Star Wars

The Supreme Commander

Chapter 10

0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is Supreme Commander Anakin Skywalker with an urgent message." The citizens of Coruscant looked up from their dinner, interested to hear what the famous war hero had to say. While the common citizen was weary and distrustful of the Jedi, they had always respected General Skywalker. He had served as a beacon of light in the war, and his heroism and persona had served to humanize the Jedi Order.

After a brief pause, he continued, "For three years, the Clone Wars have raged on in the galaxy. Millions of innocents have been caught in the crossfire, and thousands of worlds have been devastated. Many of you might go hungry for days because of the poor state of the economy. As the leader of the Grand Army of the Republic, working closely with my Clone Commanders and the Jedi, we have searched relentlessly for the Sith Lord pulling the strings and at last, I have found him. The man that is behind the suffering and death. The man that brought the galaxy to its knees and caused suffering for many of you."

From his office, Chancellor Palpatine could see the broadcasts playing out, and he grew nervous. "Amedda, censor the broadcast. I don't like where this is going."

"That's what I came here for. We've been locked out," the Vice-Chancellor exclaimed as he rushed over to the viewport as he saw hundreds of holograms of the Supreme Commander laid out across the city.

Palpatine's eyes widened in horror, "cut the power across the planet!"

"We can't do that either sir. Maintenance isn't responding." Palpatine's eyes widened in horror. His plans were unraveling right in front of him.

The citizens watched as it cut to footage with a hooded man, "Lord Tyrannus, you and General Grievous will launch an attack on the city and kidnap me. This will draw out Skywalker and we can turn him. With Skywalker on our side, the Jedi will be helpless to resist us."

The citizens were horrified as they recognized the face of Palpatine under the hood. Their Chancellor, the man that had always acted in their interest, was really the one behind the war?

"As you can see, Chancellor Palpatine has been pulling the strings from the beginning. He has deceived you, me, and everyone else in the galaxy. Now I ask you to please clear the way. Look to the skies, that is where you'll find me." People began to panic and the Senate district was quickly being deserted.

Palpatine looked out of the window of his office and sure enough, Skywalker's fleet had just emerged from hyperspace. Palpatine could count thirty from where he was, and surely more were out there but invisible to the naked eye.

"Foolish boy," Palpatine said as he contacted Commander Rex. The image of the former Captain Rex appeared and Palpatine smiled.

"Commander Rex, execute order sixty-six," Palpatine said with satisfaction. Skywalker wouldn't be able to launch an attack if all his Clones had turned on him.

"My apologies Lord Sidious, I don't recognize your authority," responded the leader of the 501st as he cut the communication.

Palpatine stood frozen. How could this have happened? His programming was fine? Had the Jedi figured it out? Who could have possibly screwed him here? He punched the number for the Coruscant Guard, "Commander Fox?" Palpatine asked, praying Fox wouldn't turn on him.

"Yes sir?"

"Mobilize your forces. Supreme Commander Skywalker is leading a coup. Scramble the Coruscant Police and order the defense fleet to open fire. Send a detachment to my office. I will lead an attack on the Jedi Temple."

"Yes sir, right away sir," Commander Fox responded before Palpatine ended the call. Palpatine was relieved that he at least could rely on Commander Fox. He entered in the codes to relay to all clone commanders. "Execute order sixty-six." Within moments, Palpatine could feel the deaths of many Jedi around the galaxy. It wasn't as effective as he anticipated, but he at least had a portion of the Clone Army on his side.

He felt a tingle in the force and he looked out the window and more and more ships were coming out of hyperspace and opening fire on the Coruscant defense fleet. Palpatine entered in the codes to recall the loyal Clone forces to Coruscant.

"The Jedi will learn that this move was a mistake," he said as he raised his hood over his head. The doors opened and Commander Fox walked in followed by a detachment of soldiers and the Red Guard. "We will go to the Jedi Temple and wipe out the Jedi Order for their actions against the Republic."

"Yes sir," answered Commander Fox as he turned and led the detachment out of the building. When they had reached the hangar, fifty gunships awaited the troopers and Palpatine boarded one. They took flight and the whole detachment raced towards the Jedi Temple.

"Commander Fox, get us as close as you can to the Jedi Temple," Palpatine ordered. As the gunships rose, he looked back towards his office and noticed that a couple Jedi Masters had infiltrated his office. He cackled when he realized that the Jedi Temple would most likely be without its greatest defenders. Master Yoda and Master Windu had tried to corner him in his office during the attack. They were too late.

As they landed in front of the Jedi Temple, troopers started pouring out of the gunships and lining up in attack formation. Palpatine walked to the front of the formation and ignited his two lightsabers. "Operation Nightfall has begun," he said as he started leading the troopers up the stairs.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Master Tapal, you have three ships on your tail," Anakin warned as they raced down to the surface of Coruscant.

"I see them," the Lasat said as he dipped and weaved to shake the fighters. He turned sharply and fired on the Clones, destroying two of the ships. The third ship began firing, grazing his fighter. "Karabast!"

Anakin swung around and just before the fighter could land the finishing shot, Anakin lit up the fighter, destroying it. He then weaved up and down, attracting more fighters to his tail. "I'm picking up multiple fighters. I'll keep them focused on me so you guys can swing in behind and destroy them."

"No Anakin that's too risky," Obi-Wan said as he destroyed another ARC-170.

"Maybe for you Master, but not for me," shouted Anakin as he took evasive action, avoiding the lasers being sent his way.

The voice of Maul came over the comms. "Once we eliminate a good portion of the fighters, my team will stay up here and hold off any attacks. We need to get our capital ships within range so that we can destroy the defense fleet before more ships arrive."

"Agreed," said Master Secura. "I say we follow what Skywalker says. The ships will be vulnerable and they will be gunning for Skywalker since they know he's the most talented pilot here."

As Anakin attracted more and more enemy ships, the rest of the Jedi and their Clone wingmates fell in behind and started shredding the enemy fighters. At least forty ships had been destroyed in Skywalker's maneuver.

"That's the last of that batch," said Master Tapal as he gunned down the last ship.

"This is Admiral Yularen with an urgent message from General Windu."

"What is it Admiral?" Anakin asked as he made his way towards the enemy capital ships that had just started firing on them.

"The Jedi Temple is under attack by Palpatine and the Coruscant Guard. Master Yoda requests that you make your way down to the Temple as soon as you can."

"Master Tapal and Master Secura, can you handle the battle up here?" asked Anakin as he raced towards the surface, weaving in between fire from the capital ships.

"Don't worry about us Skywalker, we have it handled," Aayla answered as another wave of fighters converged on them.

"Maul can you spare some Mandalorians to come down and help us with the battle at the Temple?" Anakin asked.

"I will leave Saxon in charge of two squads and accompany you to the surface with a squad," Maul answered as he raced to catch up with Skywalker and Kenobi.

"Admiral, once we break the blockade, begin firing on the defense fleet," Anakin ordered as they made their way in between the enemy Venators. The fighters had by now noticed that the blockade was being broken and moved in.

"We have fighters on our tail," Obi-Wan said as they started the enemy fighters started to fire on them.

"I count twenty at most, it seems they are mainly focused on eliminating our capital ships," Anakin said.

"What is coming towards us," Obi-Wan asked. Anakin turned back around and spotted ten or so fighters coming from the planet surface.

"Jedi Generals, this is Senate Commando Captain Jonas, we are here to assist in your descent to the planet surface. We saw your transmission and communicated with Master Yoda at the Senate building. We'll deal with the enemy fighters, just get down to the Jedi Temple. The rest of our troops are deployed across the Senate District and are engaging the Coruscant Guard."

"Thank you Captain Jonas, when you eliminate the fighters, make your way back down to the surface and help your team out."

"Copy that."

As they breached the atmosphere, they could see the carnage that was engulfing the capital district. From up above, they could see the troops pouring into the Jedi Temple, and the Temple Guard engaging the Coruscant Guard.

"Oh my," Obi-Wan exclaimed as they took in the carnage on the surface.

0-0-0-0-0-0

As the battle raged, Ahsoka sat meditating in Padme's apartment. She desperately wanted to aid her former master in the battle, but her mission to protect Senator Amidala as well as Senators Mothma, Organa, and Bonteri was more important. The fact that Anakin trusted her to protect his wife and soon to come child was an honor in and of itself. It showed how much he trusted his former Padawan's abilities.

She could feel the chaos and carnage going on around them. Luckily, Padme's apartment was far enough from the battle to not be caught up in it, but close enough where she could see distant blaster fire and lightsabers from the Jedi Temple.

She opened her eyes and across the sky she could see Jedi starfighters and Mandalorian fighters racing towards the Temple. Above them, she could make out the blaster fire of Venators tearing each other to pieces.

Despite all of this, she felt a certain calmness emanating from the building. She could feel the air conditioning unit running and the power grid moving energy into the building. Suddenly, she felt something. Footsteps. Hands gesturing to go quietly. A door being broken into. Her eyes shot open once again. She ignited her sabers and raced out of the room right as the door opened.

"Open f-," came the lead clone's voice but he was silenced as Ahsoka's blades separated his head from his body. Behind her, the various Senators she was protecting dropped to the ground and took cover. Ahsoka made her way through the Coruscant Guard forces that had tried to infiltrate the apartment.

As soon as they returned fire, she sent a massive push that flung the rest of the Clones tumbling down the stairs of the hallway. She turned to the opposite side of the hallway and noticed three men in red cloaks approaching her. "Kriff."

Wielding force pikes, the Red Guard were the new and improved Senate Commandos. They were highly trained warriors and though Ahsoka had never seen them in action, she knew that these people were handpicked by Palpatine to protect him and carry out other on-planet missions.

The first two Red Guards attacked Ahsoka and she quickly countered their attacks. The third one went to strike Ahsoka and she ducked the pike and sent a kick into the guards stomach and caused him to stumble back. She pressed the attack on the disoriented one and as they locked saber and pike, she felt a warning in the force and quickly backflipped over a guard, slashing his right leg. As the one guard fell, the disoriented one rejoined the fight and she was fighting two of them. The one to her left ran at her and she locked her saber with his pike. As the other one rushed her, she grabbed him with the force and started choking him. The first guard noticed this and he unlocked, jumping away from the momentum of her swing. Ahsoka stumbled and had to quickly jump over a pike aimed at her knee.

She quickly launched into a flurry of acrobatics and precise strikes. Tapping into her dark side, she unleashed a series of blows that the Red Guard couldn't keep up with. As she used both of her sabers to push his pike out of the way, she plunged her shoto blade into his chest. As she was withdrawing the blade, the final guardsman raced towards her and she barely had enough time to react. The pike slammed into her wrist causing her main blade to the ground. With just her shoto, she jumped and ducked the pike. She locked sabers again and could feel herself weakening.

A blaster shot was fired. The final Red Guard fell to the ground and Ahsoka looked up to see Captain Typho lowering his blaster. "You looked like you needed help," he said.

"Thanks," said Ahsoka as she walked into the apartment and locked the door. "What's troubling is those Clones were ordered to shoot to kill."

"Palpatine was probably gunning for me after Anakin's betrayal of him," said Padme as she came out of her hiding spot behind the couch.

"That or he wanted to eliminate the Delegation of 2000," added Ahsoka as she reached out into the force to search for more intruders.

Padme gasped, "there are two thousand people in this delegation. If he targeted everyone here, then does that mean he is attacking everyone else?"

Ahsoka knew the truth, and she could tell Padme knew too. "There's nothing we can do Senator. My job is to protect you all and I can't risk your security."

"I can stay and protect them," offered Captain Typho, stepping forward with a stern look on his face. Ahsoka could sense his determination, but sheer determination would not be enough.

Before today, Ahsoka may have allowed that and left to protect the other senators, but not right now. Not after everything she had been through these past couple weeks. "I'm sorry," Ahsoka said, "that is not my mission."

Tears fell down Padme's face and she turned and stared out the window. Ahsoka saw her reach down to her stomach, "I can feel the baby kicking. The baby can sense the turmoil and death around it."

"Your babies are strong with the force," Ahsoka said with a frown, "for better or worse they are hyper aware of their surroundings."

"Did you say babies?" asked Padme, turning to look at the Togurtan Jedi. A look of wonder was etched on her face.

"You are carrying twins," Ahsoka said, "I couldn't feel it until now. They have opened up to the force, and I can sense both of their signatures."

Padme looked down at her stomach in amazement. She had never imagined that she was carrying twins. Her motherly instincts told her she was carrying a boy, and she had no idea what gender her other baby was. "Can you sense if my second baby is a boy or a girl?"

"Unfortunately the signature is not that strong," Ahsoka said as she rested her hand on Padme's stomach, "all I can sense is two shining lights in the force emanating from your womb. This is why I must stay with you. I must protect the future of the Jedi Order."

0-0-0-0-0-0

The scene of the Jedi Temple was grim to say the least. Palpatine and the Coruscant Guard had worked their way into the Jedi Temple, and the Temple Guards were outmatched against the sheer will of the Coruscant Guard. Many Jedi had been cut down, and Cin Drallig was having a hard time keeping the enemy at bay.

"We must engage the enemy at close range," Master Drallig yelled to Master Koon and Master Tinn.

"We can't get up close to them with a significant portion of us being gunned down," Master Koon yelled back as he deflected a flurry of blaster bolts being sent his way.

Master Tinn looked around and spotted a bridge that was above where the Clones were streaming into the building. "Cover me!" He yelled as he stepped out and reached out towards the bridge. Blaster bolts flew all around and Master Drallig and Master Koon stepped in front of him, desperately trying to deflect the bolts being sent their way.

A bolt struck Master Koon in the arm and he faltered, "hurry!" He yelled through his mask.

The bridge began to crumple and bits and pieces fell to the ground. A barricade was created and the Clones began to climb over the rubble.

Master Drallig saw the opportunity they needed, "charge!" He yelled and the hundreds of Masters, Knights, and Temple Guards tasked with being the front line charged forward to protect their sacred home.

As they approached the rubble, the Clones started to stream over the top and the Jedi attempted to hold the line and cut down the Clones that poured over. As more and more Clones poured over, they began to feel overwhelmed.

"We have to push forward and get over the rubble to get in close," Master Drallig yelled as he deflected a blaster bolt sent towards his head.

"I agree, if we can get in closer we can minimize casualties and stray shots. They will be forced to watch their aim," Master Koon yelled back.

"Jedi Knights, on me!" Master Drallig yelled as he hopped over the rubble and began slicing through the attacking Clones. Hundreds of Knights poured over the rubble and began slicing through the advancing Coruscant Guard.

Master Koon, Master Tinn, and Master Drallig had cut a line through the Guard and had gotten farther than most Jedi. A cold sensation came over Master Drallig's body and he looked up and saw a hooded figure approaching him. Around the three Masters, a circle of Red Guards had seemed to form, but they stood unmoving.

"Master Drallig is it?" said an icy voice, "the great battlemaster of the Jedi Temple."

"Chancellor Palpatine. I have to give you props for deceiving us for all these years," Master Drallig said as the three Jedi Masters raised their lightsabers.

"The Jedi have grown weak and short sighted," Palpatine spat. He looked like a spectre against the bright moonlight of Coruscant. His icy cold presence sent a chill down all three Jedi's spines.

Drallig moved first, raising his saber and jumping towards the Sith Lord. Faster than Drallig could bring his saber down, a burst of lightning hit him square in the chest and knocked him towards the surrounding Guards who caught him and threw him back into the circle.

Master Koon looked at Master Tinn, keeping their sabers up. Palpatine sent a flurry of lightning towards the Jedi Masters who struggled to catch it with their sabers. As they got closer to Palpatine, Master Koon sent a force push towards the Dark Lord of the Sith, forcing him to cease his attack and block the attack. Master Tinn quickly rushed towards the Chancellor who drew his two lightsabers and blocked the attack.

As quick as his lightning volley, Palpatine began a series of attacks aimed at the two Jedi Masters. By this time, Master Drallig had rejoined the fight. Despite outnumbering the Sith Lord three to one. The Jedi Masters were outmatched and forced on the defensive. Palpatine was exploiting the weaknesses in each Jedi Masters' defenses, and the sheer speed of his strikes were hard to match. Each Jedi Master was forced to cover each other's holes and they were barely able to muster a counterattack. Master Tinn was the first to fall, taking a lightsaber through the abdomen and falling to the ground. Master Drallig and Master Koon could feel his life force draining out of him.

Palpatine cackled as he launched another flurry of attacks. He countered a strike from Master Koon and used the force to push Master Koon back so he could focus on the Battlemaster of the Jedi Order. Despite being Temple bound, the Battlemaster was swift and putting up a good fight. By this point, the Kel Dor Master had stood back up and launched a flurry of Electric Judgement towards the Sith Lord and Palpatine was forced to block the lightning with one saber. The other saber blocked an attack from Master Drallig who began launching a flurry of attacks of his own. Despite this, Palpatine was able to keep the Kel Dor's lightning at bay.

Palpatine looked towards Master Koon and cackled. To the Kel Dor Jedi's amazement, he started to send the Electric Judgement back towards the Jedi Master and Master Koon was forced to halt his attack. He focused on Master Drallig and began to launch an offensive that the Human Jedi was unable to keep up with. Palpatine swung low with both sabers, locking the Masters lightsaber down and then used his second blade to swing up, slicing through the torso of the Jedi Master.

As the body of Master Drallig fell to the ground, Master Koon raised his saber, ready to fight to the death. Suddenly, the sound of three fighters flying overhead distracted the Sith Lord. Four figures fell from the sky, dropping into the circle. The Red Guards moved to attack but were cut down by the figures.

"Master Tapal and Master Kenobi, rush back to the Temple and aid in the defense," came the familiar voice of Anakin Skywalker. His long brown hair swayed in the wind and he raised his saber. Beside him, his former apprentice, the Zabrak Maul had his lightsaber emitted with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Guards stay back, I want to finish this myself," Palpatine ordered as he raised his sabers and readied himself for a harder battle. The chosen one and a battle hardened Sith pretender were a much greater challenge than two Jedi and a rusty Battlemaster. Palpatine could feel the force pulsing through his veins and he was excited for this fight. Cutting down Jedi was fun, but the opportunity to kill his former apprentice and the supposed chosen one was too great a prospect to pass up.

"Master Koon, head back to the Temple, we'll finish this," Anakin ordered and the Kel Dor wasted no time heading back towards the Jedi Temple.

"Lord Maul I imagine you remember the last time we dueled. When I gutted your brother and locked you up in the Stygeon Spire," taunted Palpatine. An enraged Maul would throw off his balance making him an easier opponent.

"This will not have the same ending," growled Maul as he tightened his grip on his dual bladed saber. A look of pure rage was painted on Maul's face and Sidious smiled with glee. He had considered trying to recruit Maul given he was in need of an apprentice, but he knew that he had killed that possibility by striking down his former apprentice's brother on Mandalore.

Blaster fire came behind them and the 501st and 212th came streaming down in jetpacks and began to dispatch the Coruscant Guard. The 104th battalion, or the Wolf Pack, had begun to push the Coruscant Guard streaming into the Jedi Temple back, and had taken up a position on the pillar that the Temple Defense Force had collapsed as cover earlier in the battle.

Maul made the first move, lunging towards Sidious and launching a flurry of aggressive attacks that sent Sidious backpedalling. Anakin jumped in, forcing Sidious to play the defensive game. Maul and Anakin swung at the Sith Lord and he blocked their sabers inches from his face. He pushed their sabers off and began his own offensive, rotating between attacking Anakin and Maul.

For a couple minutes, the battle seemed evenly matched. Maul lunged at Sidious in a desperate attempt to finish the fight. He launched a quick series of moves, aiming for Sidious mid section, and then his head. Sidious blocked these moves, and sent a kick towards Maul's stomach which sent him stumbling. The Dark Lord of the Sith quickly went on the offensive and before Anakin could even jump in to help the Zabrak, a lightsaber was through his abdomen.

As Maul fell to the ground, he looked towards Anakin and reached out a hand, "avenge me."

Sidious stabbed his other lightsaber into his back, putting his former apprentice out of his misery. "You have lost boy. You should have joined me."

Anakin looked over the Sith Lord's shoulder and smiled, "I wouldn't be so sure."

Sidious turned around and behind him, Master Yoda and Master Windu had ignited their lightsabers and begun circling the former Chancellor. Anakin saw Sidious click a button on his wrist and in the distance, he heard a ship roar.

"Quick, stop him!"

The ship came flying overhead and before anyone could make a move, Sidious had hopped into the air and boarded a starship. The Coruscant Guard began firing on their position and even Anakin was having a hard time repelling their blaster fire.

Rex came in behind him with his men and began returning fire. Suddenly, a ship stopped a couple meters above Anakin and Senate Commandos began to jump down and fire heavy repeating blasters at the Coruscant Guard forcing them to retreat.

"Sir," said the captain of the Senate Commandos as he dropped down to the ground. "Shall we pursue them?"

"No," Anakin said as he disengaged his lightsaber. He turned to Rex, "Rex, you will oversee the suppression of the Coruscant Guard with Wolffe and Cody. Draw them out and snuff them out. Minimize the risk to our own men if you can."

"Yes sir," replied Rex as he gestured to Cody and Wolffe to follow him.

Anakin turned back to the captain of the Senate Commandos, "Captain Jonas, you and your men will report with me to the Senate to secure it. Order your forces across the planet to report to the Senate building when they've disengaged.

"Yes sir," said Captain Jonas as the transport landed behind them.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Sorry about the late arrival of this chapter. It was actually very different when I first wrote it but I decided to change some things last minute. I actually had a further use for Maul but I decided this was a fitting end for him. He helped get the characters to where they needed to be but after that he wasn't needed. The repercussions of his death and the impact he has on the Jedi Order will be much more important. I'm not sure how much longer this story will be, but I'm excited for some of my initial ideas I had when I first wrote this story to pan out. Thanks for reading and as always reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
